MultiGenre One-Shots For EVERYONE!
by CraftyNinjaCat13
Summary: Whether they're heartbreaking, hilarious, fantasy, funny or plain freaky, CraftyNinjaCat13 has it all! Rated T in case things get ugly. Requests are closed. Latest one-shot: No one is safe. It's ninja VS ninja in a battle to the death. With guns. Surely nothing but angst...right? Nah, I'm not that type of person!
1. Cinderella Turned Ninjago!

_Remember when I said that I was going to do one-shots? Well, welcome to Multigenre One-Shots! Yes, I will take requests, but no OCs are allowed! I will take pretty much any idea that's requested, as this is probably going to go for a looooong time. I will also open and close requests just in case I get too many. Because I don't want this to just be a message, here's the story of Cinderella...with a Ninjago twist! WARNING! This is weird and a lot longer that a normal one-shot!._

Once upon a time, there was a young robot named PIXAL. She had shining silver hair and pure white skin, with strange purple markings. Her father, Cyrus Borg, died, leaving her in the hands of her evil stepmother.

Her stepmother and her two stepsisters were evil incarnate. The stepmother was called Lady Overlord, and the two stepsisters were called Maura and Minnie. All three called their unfortunate stepsister 'CinderPIXAL' because...they were mean and they needed a snappy nickname they would remember. That's not important anymore. On with the story!

PIXAL also had two friends, called Nya and Skylor. They usually only had one thing on their minds; to find their Prince Charming.

One day Nya and Skylor rode their horses to PIXAL's house. PIXAL opened the window and saw them standing outside holding letters in their hands.

"PIXAL, check this out!" Nya yelled, handing her the letter. PIXAL opened the letter and read it.

 _You are invited to the Grand Ball at the Prince's Castle. All the fair maidens in the land are to attend, as one will be picked to be the Prince's bride._

"Nya, Skylor, my stepmother will never allow me to go." PIXAL sighed.

"Just sneak out!" Nya said, grinning.

"Besides, one of us might be picked to be the Prince's wife! We might be a princess by the time the ball is over!" Skylor cried. PIxal sighed again, but she reluctantly nodded her head.

Later on, once Nya and Skylor left, PIXAL saw some mice on the floor. They looked like they were trying to say something to her, but she screamed and they ran away. It was an infestation.

That night, as PIXAL's evil stepmother and stepsisters rode in a carriage to the ball, PIXAL sat by the window. A few minutes later, Nya and Skylor arrived with frowns on their faces.

"I'm sorry PIXAL, but we can't go." Nya sighed. "We have no transportation or dresses for the three of us."

"I wish we had that stuff!" Skylor yelled. As she said that, there was a puff of orange dust and a djinn appeared. All three girls screamed.

"Did I hear you say...wish?" the djinn leered, "Nadakhann, the goddjinnn at your service. Three wishes for three girls." He bowed and smirked while the girls eyed him suspiciously.

"Umm..okay. I wish for...dresses for the ball?" Nya said, shrugging.

"Your wish is yours to keep." Nadakhann said. He clicked his fingers and before they knew it they were all wearing beautiful ballgowns. Nya's was blue, Skylor's was orange and PIXAL's was purple. They all wore glass slippers on their feet.

"Holy s***! How the **** did you do that?!" Skylor yelled. "Never mind...I wish for transportation to the ball!"

"Your wish is yours to keep." Nadakhann said. He clicked his fingers and a magnificent coach appeared.

"Is that all you wish for?" Nadakhann said. PIXAL shook her head.

"No. I wish for someone to drive us to the ball." PIXAL said, "Oh, and I want you to tell us when these wishes expire."

"Dammit! Ugh... your wish is yours to keep." Nadakhann grumbled. "The wishes expire at midnight." he clicked his fingers and a man dressed in a green tuxedo appeared.

"What the...what am I doing here?" the man mumbled. The three girls scrambled into the coach and the man drove them away.

Once they reached the steps of the palace, they gave the coachman twenty dollars in tips and scrambled up the stairs.

"I want a man that will make me laugh." Nya said.

"I want a man that's hot as f***." Skylor said.

"I want a man that will put my needs before his." PIXAL said.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, they met a couple.

"Hello!" the man greeted, "I'm Cole, and this is my girlfriend Seliel."

The five soon became very good friends. They talked, laughed and danced the whole night, but suddenly the lights dimmed.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." an announcer said, "Please welcome...Prince Cryptor!"

The lights went back to normal, and a man stood in front of them all. He wore a silver crown and a black tuxedo.

"He doesn't look...that handsome, does he?" Skylor murmured.

"I know that guy!" PIXAL whispered, "He was the arrogant prince who almost started the second Great Ninjago War."

"This was a bad choice." Nya mumbled, "Let's get out of here."

The three silently slinked towards the door, but Prince Cryptor saw PIXAL.

"Princess, wait!" Prince Cryptor yelled. He left his place in the front and ran towards PIXAL.

"Crap! We gotta move!" PIXAL cried. The trio ran out the door, but the prince gave chase.

"Guys, it's one minute until midnight!" Skylor exclaimed. As a result, they ran faster than before.

As PIXAL was clambering down the grand staircase, she lost one of her precious glass slippers.

"Look, PIXAL! You lost a slipper!" Nya yelled excitedly, "Now your prince will find you!"

PIXAL yelped, ran back up the staircase and smashed the slipper with her other foot. She picked up the shards and threw them into the moat.

"Let's go!" PIXAL yelled as the clock struck midnight. They dashed out the palace gates and into the thick forest just as the wish wore off. In a matter of seconds they were dressed back in their ordinary clothes, although their glass slippers remained.

"That. Was. Crazy!" Nya shouted. "I'm never going to a ball again!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" PIXAL hissed as the prince's horses rode past. "Let's go to that cafe on the other side of the forest." With that said, they slowly walked to the cafe, talking and moaning about the predicament.

They didn't eat at the ball, so they were starving. They ordered tea (one peppermint, two chamomile) and chocolate chip cookies. They sat down, completely exhausted.

"The worst thing about this whole thing is that we didn't find true love." Nya sighed, "But then again, you can't find love in a day." As Nya was saying this, someone bumped into the waiter and the tea poured out of their cups and _almost_ ended up all over PIXAL.

"Look out!" another waiter cried. He ran in front of PIXAL and the tea splattered all over his front.

"Smooth save, Zane," the waiter who dropped the tea said sarcastically, "The stain really brings out the colour in your eyes." Nya laughed.

"Guys, check this out!" the chef behind the counter said. He grabbed a match and a can of hairspray and created a huge flamethrower, cooking a pizza on the countertop. Skylor stared in amazement.

"Who are you three?" Skylor asked.

"I'm Kai. The blue one is Jay and the one with the stain is Zane." he replied. The three girls looked at each other. Fate had paid them a little visit!

A couple of years later, Zane and PIXAL got married, followed by Jay and Nya and finally Kai and Skylor. Cole and Seliel attended all three weddings, and they too got married a year later.

As for General Cryptor, he got dethroned and replaced by Lloyd, the coach driver, because it turned out that Lloyd was the descendant of the righteous King Wu. The stepmother and two stepsisters became servants in the castle.

 _Woah, that was so long! Anyway, thanks for reading that huge one-shot and request an idea!_


	2. April Fools Day

_The second one shot is here! This one was requested by toothlessturtle21, and I thought; why not? It's actually going to be a mixture of that request and a different one by a guest. In this, I just need to say that Cole is human, OK? Also, this may be a bit weird for Vocaloid fans, since I don't know a lot about it. Hope you enjoy!_

"Hatsune is the best!" Jay yelled.

"No, Kagamine is!" Kai yelled back.

"Hatsune!"

"Kagamine!"

"Hatsune!"

"Kagamine!"

"Shut up, you two!" Cole yelled, bursting into the room. "What are you yelling about?!"

"He's trying to tell me that Kagamine Rin is the best Vocaloid, but I'm telling him the truth," Jay huffed, "Hatsune Miku is always the best!"

"No way! Kagamine is much better than her!" Kai shouted. Cole facepalmed.

"You two fight over the strangest things..." Cole muttered, "Besides, Vocaloid is stupid..."

"Vocaloid is awesome, Dirt Brain!" Kai yelled.

Thanks to that remark, Cole joined the Vocaloid shout-off, and it only stopped when Lloyd and Nya walked into the room.

"You two like that show?" Nya laughed. "It's for girls!" Jay and Kai went bright red. Lloyd had a mischievous glint in his eye.

"There's only one way to settle this." Lloyd announced, " Tomorrow is April Fools Day, and we'll battle it off in a prank war! The losers have to admit the winner is right. That means if Cole wins, you have to say that Vocaloid sucks. If one of you win, then you have to admit that their favourite Vocaloid is the best. If Nya or I win, then you have to do whatever we want."

All three ninja glared at each other. They only knew one thing: they had to win no matter what.

Meanwhile, Zane and PIXAL listened to the whole conversation, from the Vocaloid debate to the declaration of a prank war. Zane shook his head.

"Oh good grief. Lloyd's managed to make all three of them agree to another prank war. We better not get involved." Zane sighed.

"Huh? Oh, yeah...okay." PIXAL whispered.

 _The Next Day..._

Cole opened his eyes and grinned. The prank war had started. He tried to sit up...and failed. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sit up, or move his arms and legs.

"What the..." Cole mumbled. Jay ran into the room.

"Get up, rockhead! The prank war has started!" Jay exclaimed. He pulled the blanket off of Cole, and Cole realised why he couldn't move. Long pieces of silver duct tape were stretched over his arms, legs and chest, strapping him to the bed.

"Did you do this to me, Zap Trap?!" Cole snarled. Jay shook his head, grinned and dashed out of the room.

"Hey, everyone! Cole's out, and he didn't even get out of bed!" Jay yelled.

Jay ran into the living room, only to see Lloyd propping a bucket of water on a door, smirking. He was standing on a rickety wooden chair.

Jay grinned and slowly crept towards Lloyd. When he was standing right next to him, he yelled at the top of his lungs. Lloyd, startled, lost his balance and fell off of his chair. The bucket of water fell on top of his head, soaking him.

"Gotcha! April Fools!" Jay laughed, dashing towards the kitchen.

As he ran through the doorway, a layer of clingfilm covered his face. Swatting at it, Jay stepped on a skateboard and fell over into a paddle pool full of ice water that someone had brought inside.

"Aw, come on!" Jay groaned.

Zane slowly crept down the stairs. He had to be extremely careful. He stopped and crouched down. He saw a thin piece of piano wire, stretched tightly across the bottom of the doorway. Anyone who didn't see it would trip over it.

"How juvenile..." Zane muttered, stepping over it, "Who would fall for that?"

As he said that, he heard Nya thundering down the stairs behind him, carrying a paint can.

"Out of my way, Frosty! I've got a war to win!" Nya yelled. She failed to see the piano wire, and tripped over it. She fell onto the floor with a thud, spilling paint everywhere. Zane sighed and shook his head. He walked into the kitchen and saw Jay in the paddle pool.

"Jay, who did this?" Zane asked.

"I don't know!" Jay answered. Kai ran into the room, grinning.

"You all got pranked and Zane isn't in the war!" Kai boasted, "I win!"

He started doing his victory dance, but slipped on a patch of oil on the floor. He skidded out of the room and crashed into a wall. The door behind him opened as Kai tried to stand up.

PIXAL walked out of the door, grinning. She had a roll of duct tape on her arm, and she was holding a bottle of spray oil and a roll of clingfilm.

"No you don't!" PIXAL giggled, "I win!" The ninja stared at PIXAL in shock, including Cole, who had managed to cut himself free.

"Why did you enter the war?" Zane asked.

"Because..." PIXAL said, "I want you all to stop watching anime all the time! You're driving me crazy!"

In the end, Jay and Kai had to clean everything up because they started the argument in the first place. As for the Vocaloids, they decided to give them up. It was peaceful, until...

"Sasuke is the best ninja! Admit it!" Jay yelled.

"No, Kakashi is the best!" Kai yelled.

"Sasuke!"

"Kakashi!"

"Sasuke!"

Kakashi!"

Jay and Kai had found a new anime; Naruto, and they were fighting again. The remaining ninja looked at each other in worry. It was going to be a very long year...

 _That was a lot of work, but it was worth it in the end. Anyway, thanks for reading, and request another idea, since they're still open!_


	3. Twins Make Four

_This one shot was yet another request by a guest. Rhyming! Just one message: censored cursing and Lloyd freaking out involved in this one. The Lloyd part had nothing to do with the one-shot, but I thought it would be entertaining. Enjoy and request!_

PIXAL anxiously twisted her wedding ring around her finger and walked towards Zane. Today, she was going to tell him.

"Zane, can I ask you something?" PIXAL asked nervously. Zane stopped washing the dishes and nodded.

"Well, remember last week when we...went to second base?" PIXAL said. This caught Zane completely off guard and he accidentally knocked a dirty dish out of the sink, shattering it. They _did_ go to second base, but Zane thought she wouldn't mention that.

"Sorry." PIXAL mumbled, "Anyway, I've been feeling a bit sick recently, so I ran some tests and..." she mumbled the last bit so Zane didn't hear her.

"I beg your pardon?" Zane said. PIXAL mumbled the same words, just a bit louder.

"PIXAL, what are you saying?" Zane asked.

"I'm...PREGNANT! Okay? There! I said it!" PIXAL blurted out. Zane's eyes widened.

"Wait...we're robots." Zane said, "How is this even possible?"

"I don't know!" PIXAL cried, "Mr Borg almost fainted in his wheelchair when he saw the results! Then he started crying for no reason!"

The full brunt of what was going on had finally sunken in. Zane opened his mouth.

"I'm...going to be a father..." Zane said, "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" He grinned and hugged PIXAL, who was more than a bit surprised.

"You're...not mad?" PIXAL asked.

"Mad? No way! I'm been dreaming about this for a long time now, and I thought it wasn't possible!" Zane yelled.

Meanwhile, Kai, Lloyd and Jay were in the lounge room. They heard PIXAL and Zane yelling, and they paused the movie they were watching as Zane ran into the room.

"PIXAL's pregnant! I'm going to be a dad! PRAISE THE LORD!" Zane yelled. He ran back out of the room, leaving the ninja shocked. Lloyd was more confused.

"Pregnant? What does that mean?" Lloyd asked. The Kai and Jay realised that Lloyd had never gotten 'The Talk'. Kai grinned.

"Well, Lloyd, It's time I told you all about the birds and the bees." Kai said, "You see, when a woman get pregnant..."

 _One hour later..._

"...and that's what pregnant means, okay?" Kai said.

Lloyd's mouth was hanging open, and his right eye was twitching. He got up and slowly walked out of the room. He walked into the kitchen, where Zane was drinking coffee in a very good mood.

 **Warning: Lloyd says a lot of curse words in this part. The words have been censored for protection of your innocence.**

"YOU PUT YOUR **** IN HER ****** AND ****** ****?! WHY THE **** WOULD YOU DO THAT?! #%$&* $#! AAAAGGHHHH!" Lloyd screamed. Zane spat out his coffee as Lloyd sprinted out of the room, blurting out random curse words.

Not in a good mood anymore, Zane grabbed a pair of nunchucks from the training equipment box and stomped towards the lounge room.

"Hey, Zane! What's up?" Kai said. Zane whacked him over the head with the nunchucks.

"Ow!" Kai yelled.

"That was for telling Lloyd about ***." Zane said.

"Ha ha! That was so funny! You should have seen the look on your OW!" Jay cried as Zane whacked him over the head with the nunchucks.

"That was for not stopping Kai." Zane said.

 _Nine months later..._

"Hang in there, PIXAL!" Zane yelled. She had gone into labour in the middle of training, and they were freaking out.

"I'll take her from here!" Cyrus Borg said, wheeling her out of the room and into a nursing chamber.

Zane and the others stood outside of the door, trying to look into the small window.

"From now on, everything's going to change." Zane said to everyone, "I'm going to be a father, in three...two...one..."

"Waaa!"

 _Six years later..._

"Crystal! Zanya! Time to get up!" PIXAL said. The twins woke up and smiled.

"Good morning, Mum!" Crystal chirped, immediately getting out of bed.

"Hey, Mum." Zanya mumbled, trudging out of bed.

Time had passed, and Crystal and Zanya had grown into the greatest six year old ninjas that had ever existed. Then again, they were the _only_ six year old ninjas who had ever existed.

Nya and Jay had gotten married, and Crystal had been the flowergirl. Zanya was the ringbearer, but he accidentally dropped both the rings down a drain. Nya and Jay were still very happy to use Onion Rings as a substitute, but the money for the rings had been taken out of Zanya's pocket money.

Zanya walked into kitchen, where Zane was making pancakes.

"Looking good, Dad!" Zanya yelled, slapping Zane a high-five.

"Hey, Zanya!" Nya said, carrying her baby into the room.

"Nya, have you decided what to call her yet?" Jay asked. "Kai keeps trying to name her Kailee, and it's getting on my nerves!"

"Let's name her PewdiePie!" Jake (Nya's other child) yelled, running into the room.

"We're not going to name her after a Youtuber, Jake." Jay said.

"How about Brooke?" Nya asked.

"Perfecto! And it sounds nothing like Kailee!" Jay beamed. Kai walked into the room with Skylor.

"Now, what's wrong with the name Kailee?" Kai asked, "It takes after me!" Nya rolled her eyes and Skylor sighed. Lloyd walked into the room with Cole. Somehow, in the past six years, Cole had turned human again, and he couldn't be happier.

"Breakfast is ready!" Zane yelled, placing a heap of pancakes onto the kitchen counter. The ninja all grabbed some pancakes and ate, still talking.

PIXAL and Zane laughed as Zanya tied Jay's shoelaces together and Crystal talked to Skylor about elemental powers.

"I hope these days last forever." PIXAL sighed. Zane smiled and wrapped his arms around PIXAL.

"Me too." Zane said.

 _So that's the third one-shot. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to request your own ideas!_


	4. Darkness (GREENFLAME!)

_Alright, let me get something straight: I have NEVER done a Greenflame fanfic before, or anything to do with boy x boy. However, it was a request from valagator, and I guess there's a first time for everything. Like I said, the only limitation in these stories is that no OC are allowed, so it's worth a ! Includes character death,blood, lots of violence and Greenflame sh*t!_

Kai and Lloyd were training on the roof when Lloyd collapsed onto the floor in pain.

"Lloyd, are you alright?" Kai asked.

Lloyd gritted his teeth and nodded his head. He had been getting some chest cramps lately, and they seemed to get worse every day. But he didn't want to worry his team, so he sucked up the pain and pretended he was alright. Plus, he needed to keep training, so he could get stronger.

Nya, Zane, Jay and Cole walked onto the roof and saw Lloyd.

"Oh, Lloyd. Not again." Nya said. She crouched down to help him up, but he swatted her hand away.

"I'm fine." Lloyd grumbled. Slightly offended, Nya took a step back.

"She was just worried, Lloyd." Zane said, "I mean, this wasn't the first time you've collapsed. Maybe you should..well, stop training so hard."

Irritated, Lloyd stood up and brought a bottle of water out of his bag. He twisted off the cap and started to drink from it.

"You need to stop pushing yourself, or you're going to get even worse." Cole said.

"Stop worrying, I'm fine." Lloyd said, getting very frustrated. His chest felt like it was on fire.

"No, you're not." Cole said, "You need to take a break!" That was the last straw for Lloyd. He spun around and glared at Cole pure hatred burning in his eyes.

"Stop telling me who I am or am not!" Lloyd screamed. With that said, he threw his entire bottle of water over Cole, and before anyone could do anything about it, Cole disappeared forever.

The ninja stared at Lloyd in shock. He had murdered Cole. Lloyd's mouth twisted into a smirk, and his purple eyes turned red.

"I had forgotten how good the darkness felt." Lloyd said.

All the ninja took a step back, and Kai bit his lip.

"Lloyd, don't do this." Kai said, "This isn't you."

"I never should have become the Green Ninja!" Lloyd yelled, "I should have stayed on my path of darkness! I could have been so powerful, and you all stopped me! You must die!"

"He's lost it! Let's shock him to his senses!" Jay yelled. He ran towards Lloyd and tried to shock him, but Lloyd pushed him to the ground. He put his foot on top of Jay's chest, pinning him to the ground.

"Jay! NO!" Nya yelled, trying to pull Lloyd off. Lloyd pushed Nya to the ground and brought out his sword.

"Lloyd, please don't..." Jay begged. With a grin, Lloyd raised his sword and stabbed Jay straight through the stomach. Blood splurted everywhere and Lloyd withdrew his sword.

"JAY!" Nya screamed. She crouched down next to Jay, but he was already dead.

Kai grabbed Lloyd by the waist and pulled him away from Jay.

"Lloyd, STOP IT! PLEASE!" Kai cried. Lloyd pushed him away and turned towards Zane. He gulped and brought out his sword, but Lloyd charged up his hand with electricity.

"It's hard to kill a nindroid, but I'll manage." Lloyd sneered. He shocked Zane, who collapsed onto the ground, sparking.

"L-Lloyd..." Zane stammered. Lloyd picked Zane up...and threw him off the roof. Zane landed on the ground below. His power source shattered, and he died.

Now only Kai and Nya were left. Kai walked up to him, tears in his eyes.

"Lloyd! You can't do this! You must stop!" Kai yelled. Lloyd grabbed his blood-stained sword and charged towards Kai. They struck swords.

"Please..." Kai said. Right then, Lloyd's eyes returned to normal.

"Kai! Kill me! Now, before I hurt anyone else!" Lloyd yelled. Tears started streaming down Kai's face.

"No, I can't!" Kai yelled. "There has to be another way!" Lloyd smiled.

"Kai...I love you." Lloyd whispered.

That was all Kai needed to hear. He closed his eyes and with all his strength, stabbed Lloyd straight through the chest. Lloyd dropped to the ground, blood leaking out of his wound. Kai withdrew his sword and fell to his knees. Nya ran up to her brother.

"I'm sorry." Kai sobbed. He closed Lloyd's eyes with a bloodstained hand.

"Kai, did you two..." Nya said.

"We loved each other." Kai murmured, "But I never got to tell him." He continued to cry over Lloyd's dead body, and eventually Nya joined in. Their friends were all dead. They would never return. It was all over.

"Goodbye, Lloyd." Kai whispered.

 _*Reads over one-shot* 0_0 What did I just write? My freaking god. Anyway, thanks for reading, and request an idea! *jumps out plane without parachute* AAAARGH!_


	5. Cake

_So, I got another request by toothlessturtle21, about Zane cooking. It got me thinking, and this is the result! Cole is a ghost in this. Enjoy!_

"Hey, Zane?" Cole said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Actually, you already did. That was your question." Zane replied.

"Frosty, stop kidding around." Cole said.

"My humour switch is not on. I am just saying the truth." Zane said.

"I'm serious!" Cole yelled.

"Then what do you want?" Zane asked.

"I...well...can you teach me how to cook cake properly?" Cole blurted out. Zane raised his eyebrows.

"You've never asked me to teach you about cooking before." Zane said, "Why are you asking me now?"

"Well, the Italian restaurant that Jay and Nya wanted to go to cancelled their reservation, and I agreed that I would cook some cake for them, since all they really wanted was the cake." Cole muttered. "But if Kai hears Nya had a bad time on her date thanks to me, he'll pound me into the middle of next week!"

"Why did they not ask me for a cake?" Zane asked.

"They were actually going to ask you, but I told them that you didn't want to, and that I was their best choice." Cole said.

"Why would you do that?!" Zane exclaimed angrily.

"I don't know!" Cole cried, "Anyway, I really need your help. Can you give a hand, please?" Zane sighed.

"Fine. Just don't ever do that again, okay?" Zane said. Cole nodded.

Zane put on his pink apron, and Cole snickered.

"Are you laughing at my apron again?" Zane asked. "You need to get your own apron anyway!" Cole shrugged and put on an orange apron made from Deepstone.

"Alright, first you have to think about you hygiene." Zane said, turning on the tap, "You need to wash your...oh." Zane looked at Cole, who was leaning on the back wall, as far away from the water as possible.

"Alright, scratch that step." Zane said, turning off the tap. "I'm pretty sure you don't need to wash your hands anyway. You're a ghost, so I guess you can't dirty." Zane turned around to face Cole.

"What type of cake are you going to bake?" Zane asked.

"Chocolate. Jay loves chocolate." Cole drooled.

"Cole, you're not eating the cake." Zane sighed, "It is true that Jay loves chocolate, but Nya likes cheesecake instead. Let's try looking through these recipes." Zane brought out a cookbook and flipped through it. Cole suddenly stopped Zane.

"Perfect! Chocolate cheesecake!" Cole yelled, pointing to the picture on the page.

"Good thinking, Cole." Zane said. "Let's get to work!"

Zane spent the rest of the day teaching Cole how to cook a cake. It was harder than teaching Lloyd to not eat candy for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Zane had to do all the steps related to wet ingredients, since Cole screamed whenever he went near liquids of any kind.

Then when Cole put the ingredients in a food processor, he accidentally knocked the whole thing off the kitchen counter, creating a huge mess on the floor.

"Cole! Try to be more careful!" Zane cried.

"Sorry!" Cole said, "Do we have to redo the whole thing?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Zane sighed.

Four hours and a destroyed oven later they managed to make a pretty impressive cake.

"Alright, it looks great!" Zane said.

"Wait, one more thing." Cole said. He got out some blueberries and quickly put three on top.

"Nice. Looks I taught you at least something about artistic flair." Zane said. Cole heard the front door open and grabbed the cake.

"They're probably back from the amusement park." Cole said, walking out of the room, "I'll give them the cake now."

Zane took off his apron and sighed. Cole wasn't the best cook, but he had a big heart. Maybe, with time, Cole could be a great cook.

A crashing sound echoed out of the kitchen, followed by a scream, laughing and footsteps headed towards the open kitchen door. Cole burst back into the room.

"COLE! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Kai yelled.

"What happened?!" Zane shouted.

"When I was carrying the cake, I tripped and the cake went all over Nya's new dress! Nya, Jay and I had a laugh about it, but Kai's furious!" Cole yelled.

Cole ran back out of the room, Kai running after him. Zane facepalmed. Cole may become a cook one day, but it'll take a lot of work.

 _That's all, folks! Request and stay awesome!_


	6. Ninja vs Yaoi (May Have Implied Ships)

_This was a request by Sakura Kudo, and I've actually been wanting to write one of these for a long time! This may have some implied ships, like Kai x Lloyd and Zane x All the ninja; I can't tell. Also, the names of the fanfictions that I are mentioned are completely made up. Hope you enjoy!_

The sun was broiling, since it was the middle of summer. Zane was out shopping, and the ninja were bored. Jay was reading Ninjago fanfiction on his laptop. He was reading one about himself saving Princess Nya from the Cole dragon when he saw a button on the website that he had never seen before.

"Filters?" Jay mumbled. He clicked the button and and some options came on. There was an option that said 'Show All Stories', and Jay clicked it. Almost immediately, hundreds more stories than usual appeared on the screen. Jay punched the air.

"Alright! I've been missing out on so much!" Jay whispered. He decided to show the rest of the ninja.

"Hey, guys! Check this out!" Jay shouted. "I've found more stories on the Fanfiction website!" The ninja immediately ran into the room and crowded around the laptop.

"Whoa, it's the motherlode!" Kai exclaimed.

"What's that one?" Nya asked, pointing to a story.

"Zane Yaoi, Read at Your Own Risk!'" Lloyd read. "What's 'yaoi'?"

"Who cares, it's about Zane! Let's read it!" Cole said, "Besides, what harm could it do?"

With that, Jay clicked the story, and they started to read.

 _1 hour later..._

Zane stumbled through the door, his arms loaded with groceries. He threw them on the ground and ran into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"I'm back! What did you do while I was...guys?" Zane said.

The ninja were looking at the laptop, with a dazed and horrified look on their faces. They looked up, saw Zane shirtless and immediately got nosebleeds. Nya quickly covered her nose while Lloyd went the same colour as Kai's gi. Cole fainted.

"Uh..h-hi, Zane!" Jay stuttered nervously.

"Put on a shirt, dude!" Kai yelled, trying to stop his nosebleed.

"Umm...it's a pretty hot day, so I'm going to stay shirtless for now." Zane said, "Besides, you've never cared when I've done it before. Why do you care now?" With that, Zane walked away. Jay blushed again.

"Thanks to that fanfiction, whenever I look at Zane I can't help thinking about...you know!" Jay griped.

"Maybe we should just forget about it, for our own good." Kai said.

Over the next few days, all the ninja tried to forget the fanfiction that they had read. But no matter how hard they tried, whenever they looked at Zane they had a perverted thought and had a nosebleed. Eventually, Zane got sick of it, and decided to secretly look on Jay's computer.

"They were probably looking at innapropriate stuff. Let's see what they were doing." Zane muttered.

Zane clicked on the Fanfiction website and saw something that caught his eye.

"Greenflame?" Zane mumbled. He clicked it, not realising what horrors he had unleashed.

 _30 minutes later..._

Jay walked into the room and saw Zane on his laptop. He blushed and quickly took the laptop away. Zane didn't move. He just stayed in the same position, with a look of complete horror on his face.

"Zane, this is my laptop! What are you...Greenflame?" Jay said. The remaining ninja ran into the room.

"What's going on?" Cole asked. Lloyd walked up to Zane and poked him. Still in the same position, Zane fell off the couch and thudded onto the floor.

"He shut down. The only thing that can do that is extreme shock. What was he looking at?" Lloyd asked.

"Something called 'Greenflame'." Jay said.

"Should we read it?" Cole asked.

"Maybe Kai and Lloyd should. It _is_ Greenflame." Nya said, "It seems like it has something to do with them both."

Lloyd and Kai grabbed the laptop and read the story. Their noses started bleeding again, for the third time that week. They looked at each other and screamed.

Kai threw the laptop on the floor while Lloyd took out a shotgun and shot the laptop several times.

"You...can't hurt anyone...anymore!" Lloyd panted.

"Lloyd, Kai, what the DUCK was on that screen?!" Nya exclaimed.

Lloyd and Kai looked at each other and wiped their noses. They shifted away from each other until there was at least a metre of space between them.

"We can't tell you. It's for you own good." Kai mumbled.

The ninja shrugged and left the room. Jay grabbed Zane and dragged him out of the room. Only Lloyd and Kai were left. They looked at each other again.

"As if not thinking about Zane was hard enough." Lloyd muttered, "Now you and I can never be around each other again."

"It's going to be a long day." Kai said, "At least Cole and Jay didn't get affected too much. They got off lucky."

 _The next day..._

PIXAL was reading fanfiction on her laptop, when she saw the filters button. She clicked 'Show all Stories', and something very interesting caught her eye.

"'Cole x Jay yaoi?" PIXAL muttered, "What's yaoi?"

 _Ah, and so the cycle continues. Spot the Family Guy reference! Thanks for reading, and request your ideas!_


	7. Fire and Earth (Kai x Cole)

_This was a request by Elveron294. I've never done a Cole x Kai one-shot either. Then again, I've never done any ships before, other than Pixane and Jaya. I just went with romantic, because...well, I've got to challenge myself once in a while!_

Cole, Jay and Nya were training on the roof. Nya was standing on top of a block of wood, spraying the training dummies with water.

"Nya, watch where you're spraying that stuff!" Cole exclaimed, quickly ducking out of the way of one of Nya's water blasts.

"Sorry!" Nya said. She jumped down from the wood block and slipped on the water on the floor. Cole went to catch her, but Nya fell straight through him. Jay ended up catching her. A lightbulb went off in her head.

"You alright, Nya?" Cole asked, "Sorry I couldn't catch you though."

"Wait...why did I go through you?" Nya asked. "I mean..."

"What are you talking about?" Jay said. Nya shook her head.

"Guys, dinner's ready!" Zane yelled. The three ninja ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Jay got a bowl and quickly filled it with rice.

"I..I just thought, since you could touch me when we were hugging before..." Nya continued.

"You guys were hugging?" Kai asked, "I thought you went to _talk_ to him."

"She did." Jay said.

"Maybe it's because Cole still loved Nya." Zane said, "Whenever ghosts touch something, or someone, they love, they'll turn human for as long as they're still touching it. That explains why Cole could control his mech." Cole and Nya went a bright shade of red.

"Wait, that means he doesn't love Nya anymore." Lloyd said, "If he doesn't love Nya, that must mean he loves someone else."

Jay walked up to Cole and shoved his hand into Cole's shoulder. It went straight through.

"Hey! What was that for?" Cole scowled.

"Just checking you didn't fall in love with me." Jay chuckled, "I mean, I'd understand, but I'm...not interested in men."

"What are you implying?" Cole asked.

"I don't know." Jay shrugged, "I was just thinking maybe you're in love with one of us." Lloyd facepalmed.

Cole sat down and started eating his dinner. Zane walked to the door, but Jay grabbed him and shoved him into Cole. Zane went through him and fell onto the floor.

"Do you mind?" Cole shouted.

"Well, it's not Zane either." Jay laughed.

Lloyd casually walked up Cole and tried to punch him in the back of the head. His fist went through, and Lloyd quickly withdrew it.

"Come on! Why are you all so obsessed with trying to find who I like?" Cole yelled. He angrily stood up and stomped out of the kitchen.

Cole sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. Kai casually walked up to him, and crouched down until they were level.

"You okay, dude?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Cole sighed. "I'm just a bit ticked off."

"That's Jay and Lloyd for you. Always curious about things." Kai chuckled. Cole paused, then looked up at Kai.

"Deep down, I'm still human, but they treat me so much differently than they used to." Cole muttered. "I feel like an outcast among the team."

"Well, what about Zane? He's not human either, but he still gets along fine." Kai said.

"But I don't think they care about me anymore." Cole said, "I mean, I basically can't die. I'm already dead."

"I care." Kai said. Cole smiled.

"Thanks for that." Cole said.

They looked at each other for a long time, not realising Zane was creeping up behind them.

"Gotcha!" Zane yelled, shoving Kai into Cole. He gasped and covered his mouth with his hands.

Kai and Cole made lip to lip contact.

They both quickly pulled away. Kai went the same colour as his gi, and Cole stared at Kai.

"What. The. Duck." Jay said. Nya, Jay, Zane and Lloyd had hatched a plan to see whether it was Kai...with disastrous consequences.

"I...am so sorry." Cole said.

Kai looked at Cole, with a nervous smile on his face. He quickly kissed Cole again.

"Would you freak out if I told you I loved you too?" Kai asked.

Cole went scarlet red...and fainted. Kai sighed and turned to the rest of the ninja.

"What are you looking at?" he growled, giving them a death glare. The ninja scrambled out of the room.

Kai looked at Cole unconscious face and smirked.

 _"Maybe, one day"._ Kai thought, _"One day we could be together."_

 _0_0 I made Cole and Kai kiss? Ohhhh, boy. Can't wait for the feedback. Anyway, hope you Kai x Cole shippers enjoyed, and request your ideas!_


	8. Torn

_What if Zane didn't follow the falcon back in Season 2? What if he only find out he was different when the Great Devourer wrecked havoc? What if his reaction was a bit different? Requested by a guest, here's the newest one-shot!_

Zane hung up more posters for the missing Fangblade. Would this plan actually work? It was too simple. Something could go wrong.

He looked up and saw the falcon, circling the sky. He unknowingly dropped the posters.

"Hey! Pick these posters up!" the store-owner yelled. Zane snapped out of it and quickly picked up the posters. He forgot about the falcon, and it flew away.

 _TIME SKIP..._

The ninja were facing one of their greatest challenges yet; the Great Devourer. Zane was the only ninja who hadn't unlocked his full potential, and he hoped that he would unlock it today.

"Zane, shoot it now!" Kai yelled. Zane pressed a button and a recording of the flute's music hit the Great Devourer. It shrieked in pain and whipped its tail around. The Great Devourer's tail struck Zane's cockpit, completely destroying it.

"ZANE!" the ninja screamed. Satisfied with what it had done, the Great Devourer buried itself underground and slithered away.

Slowly, Zane pushed all the debris out of his cockpit. He was alright, but the ninja had a shock in store.

"That was close." Zane muttered, looking up. The ninja screamed in horror and stared at Zane.

Half of Zane's face was torn off, exposing his robotic parts.

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" Zane asked.

"Your face, Zane. You're a...a..." Jay stammered.

"A what?" Zane said, touching the exposed side of his face. An electric shock went through his hand and he gasped. He looked up at the ninja.

"Do you have a mirror?" Zane asked. Jay brought one out of his pocket and handed it to him.

"Why did you bring a mirror to a battle that could _end the world as we know it_?" Cole asked Jay, glaring at him. Jay shrugged and chuckled nervously.

Zane looked in the mirror and put his hand over his mouth.

"No...it can't be..." Zane whispered. he dropped the mirror and it shattered.

"You're a robot." Kai said.

They stood there for a few seconds before Kai broke the silence again.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Kai exclaimed.

"I didn't know to begin with!" Zane cried. "Something must have happened. I thought I was human!"

"You're a freaking robot, dude! You should remember something like that!" Cole shouted.

"No, not a robot. A nindroid!" Jay announced.

"Now's not the time for nicknames, Jay!" Zane yelled, picking up a shard of the broken mirror and putting it in his pocket. "The Great Devourer is on his way to Ninjago City!"

"He's right, Jay." Cole said. "We need to go."

The ninja ran out of the junkyard and into the desert. Zane looked into the mirror shard, reflecting his face again. He bit his lip and stopped running. Jay turned round and saw that Zane had stopped.

"What's wrong, dude?" Jay asked.

"You...you guys go on ahead." Zane muttered. "Go save Ninjago. I'll just stay in the junkyard." Kai and Cole stopped and turned around.

"What are you talking about?" Kai said.

"Don't you see? I don't belong in the team!" Zane exclaimed, burying his face in his hands. "You guys aren't...like me! I'm different, you said so yourself!"

"Zane, we didn't mean it like that!" Jay said, "We didn't think you would get hurt by our words!"

"So you thought I didn't have any feelings?" Zane yelled.

"No, not like that!" Kai yelled.

Jay walked up to Zane and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, Zane, you may not be human, but you're human enough for us." Jay said.

"I mean, you passed off as a normal teenager for this long." Kai shrugged, "You're about as human as robots get."

"But what's the city going to think?" Zane asked.

"Who cares what they think?" Cole asked. "If they don't accept you for who you really are, they're idiots."

"Sure, they _may_ go nuts and attack you thanks to that new Terminator movie..." Jay said. Zane winced.

"But we'll hold them off." Kai said, glaring at Jay and kicking him in the shin.

"Ow!" Jay yelled. Zane smiled.

"Ready, tin can?" Cole teased. Zane nodded.

"NINJAAAAGO!" they all yelled.

 _Later Zane ended up following the falcon and found out about his other switches. He sang that annoyingly catchy song (HELLO MY BABY, HELLO MY HONEY, HELLO MY RAGTIME GAAAAAL! Sorry, couldn't help it!), unlocked his full potential and everything turned out just fine after that. Thanks for reading, and request ideas for next time!_


	9. PokèNinja!

_This one-shot was requested by Sakura Kudo and toothlessturtle21. And I thought Pokèmon was going to be forgotten after Pokèmon Go lost its spotlight. This is going to be SO epic!_

Kai was bored, so he decided to go exploring. He was sneakily looking through Sensei Wu's closet when he saw the balls. They were half red, half white, with a black circle connecting the two sides. There were six of them.

"Guys! Sis! I found something weird in Sensei's closet again!" Kai yelled. Zane, Jay, Cole, Lloyd and Nya immediately ran into the room where Kai was.

"Be careful with those, Kai." Zane said.

"Yeah! We've found _too_ weird things in Sensei's closet!" Lloyd shuddered.

Remember when Cole found that weird katana and completely demolished all the fruit in the kitchen? We had to throw a bomb at him to get him to stop!" Jay laughed.

"What about when Zane broke that enchanted mirror and he started seeing nothing but flaws? When we scanned him we saw that his heart was a block of ice!" Lloyd said. (I feel a story idea brewing!)

" _And_ when Nya found that apple and bit into it, not realising it was poisonous? When Jay kissed her, she magically woke up!" Cole said.

"Okay, I get the point!" Kai yelled. "Sensei's closet is something not to be messed with." He threw a ball at Zane, and he caught it.

"What do we do with these things, anyway?' Kai asked.

"I don't know." Zane said.

"Hey, let me see!" Jay said, bumping into Zane. Zane yelped and dropped the ball.

It split open, and with a burst of light and a Glaceon came out. However, the ninja didn't know what it was, so they screamed and hid behind Zane.

"AAAAGH! KILL IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Jay screamed, pointing to the Glaceon. It tilted its head in surprise.

"I'm on it, Jay! DIE, CUTE DEMON SPAWN!" Kai yelled, lighting his fist on fire and charging at the confused Glaceon.

"Kai, wait!" Zane cried, stepping in front of the Glaceon. "I don't think it's dangerous!"

"Sure. I totally believe you." Kai said, rolling his eyes, "Now stand aside so I can kill it."

"Kai, stop!" Zane yelled. Kai pushed him onto the ground.

The Glaceon saw Kai push Zane down and got angry. It froze Kai's legs onto the floor and walked up to Zane. It nuzzled Zane, and he smiled.

"Hey! What was that for?" Kai scowled. The other ball in Kai's hand dropped to the floor and a Cyndaquill burst out.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Jay screamed, "THERE'S ANOTHER ONE! KILL IT!"

"Cool it, Jay. I don't it's bad. Look!" Cole said. The Cyndaquill was melting the ice around Kai's feet. Kai smiled and petted it.

Nya looked at the remaining balls and quickly picked one up.

"Nya, what are you doing?" Lloyd asked. Nya didn't answer, she just threw the ball onto the ground. A Piplup came out, and Nya put her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my god! It's so cute!" Nya gushed. Hse immediately crouched down and gave it a huge hug.

"My turn!" Cole yelled. He picked up a ball and threw it onto the ground. A Sandshrew immediately burst out.

"Whoa!" Cole exclaimed. Jay rubbed his temples.

"Looks like we're going to be the only ones without those weird creatures." Jay said. "The two of us, lone wolves. Right, Lloyd?"

Jay looked at Lloyd, who was playing with his new Bulbosaur. He looked at Jay and chuckled nervously.

"Alright, I guess I'll take the last one." Jay sighed, picking up the final Pokèball. He threw it on the ground and...a Pikachu burst out. Jay flinched when it looked at him, but he smiled.

"Awww! I guess you're not so bad after all..." Jay said. He petted him and got a huge electric shock through his hand.

"Ow!" Jay yelled. This startled the Pikachu, and it ran away, colliding with Nya's Piplup. The Piplup got irritated and tried to hit the Pikachu, but missed and hit the Cyndaquill.

Now that the Cyndaquill was angry, all hell broke loose. The Pokèmon scampered around, unleashing their elements around the room while the ninja desperately tried to calm them. The noise was deafening.

"Hold still!"

"AAARGH!"

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Please calm down!"

"My hair's on fire!"

"Ow!"

"What is going on in here?!" Sensei Wu screamed. The Pokèmon froze for a few seconds, then they disappeared into their pokèballs.

The room was a complete mess. The curtains were on fire (along with Jay's hair), the floor was covered in a thick layer of ice, sand and rocks were all over the place, the light bulb had blown a fuse, razor-sharp leaves had ripped Sensei's closet to shreds and they were all standing ankle deep in water.

The ninja shifted uncomfortably foot to foot, shrinking under Sensei's glare.

"Well?" Sensei asked. "What happened in here?"

Nya blasted Jay's hair with water and the fire extinguished. Kai bit his lip.

"I was looking through your closet, and I found those strange balls." Kai said, "Then Zane dropped one, and those creatures came out...we're so sorry! We didn't mean..."

"Forget the fact you were looking through my closet!" Sensei Wu said, "You six are the worst Pokèmon trainers in the world!"

The ninja stared at Sensei Wu in disbelief. What did he mean?

"Pokèmon?" Cole said.

"Do you think you are ever going to be like me if you handle your Pokèmon like that?" Sensei Wu scolded. Zane brushed the snow out of his hair.

"But, Sensei, how do you..." Zane was cut off when Sensei brought out another pokèball out of his pocket, except it was purple with a white 'M'. He threw it on the ground a pink creature floated out.

"This is a Mew. Extremely rare. Only the best can catch one. That makes me the best." Sensei Wu boasted. He picked up the ball and the Mew disappeared into it.

"Now, are you ready to be the best Pokemon trainers of all time?" Sensei Wu asked. The ninja looked at each other.

"We're ready, Sensei." Kai said. Sensei Wu smirked.

"Great! You can start by cleaning this mess up!" Sensei Wu announced, "And while you're at it, you can explain why my enchanted mirror was broken, why my poison apple had a bite out of it and why there was fruit juice on the Fruit Ninja Blade even after I washed it! Twice!"

The ninja gulped and immediately started cleaning up.

"Sensei Wu's scary, but the Pokèmon Sensei Wu is terrifying!" Jay whispered.

"Let's never look in that crazy closet again!" Kai whispered.

"Agreed!" the ninja whispered in unison.

 _Fruit Ninja Blade is from Fruit Ninja. Enchanted mirror is from the Snow Queen (look it up). Poisoned apple is from Snow White (duh). This was actually a lot more fun to write than I thought it would be. Question of the day: should I make a story behind why the mirror was broken? Leave a review with your opinion! Hope you enjoyed, and request a one-shot!_


	10. The Pocky Game (Kai x Lloyd)

_Alright, fine! A lot of people want me to do another Greenflame. Well, two people, at least. Mrs. NinjaMeme and valagator both want me to do another Greenflame. How about a happy one this time? I mean, the last one was sad, so how about some variety? Cole's not a ghost in this. Enjoy!_

The ninja were camping, and they decided to have a party in Jay's tent. It was night time, and they were playing a game of truth or dare.

"OWWW!" Jay yelled as Cole lifted him up by the undies. Kai was laughing so hard he was having a hard time breathing.

"Hahahah...put him down...can't breathe..." Kai gasped. Cole dropped Jay, and he frantically tucked his underwear back into his pants.

"So, that's Jay's dare done. I think we're finished!" Zane said, "So, what do you guys want to do next?"

"Let's have a pillow fight!" Lloyd yelled.

"Let's scare Sensei!" Cole grinned.

"Let's play the Pocky game!" Nya exclaimed. The ninja stopped blurting out ideas and turned towards Nya.

"Pocky game? What's the Pocky game?" Jay asked.

Nya brought out some chocolate Pocky sticks.

"We put some names in a hat and pair each other up." Nya explained, "Then one person bites on one side of the Pocky stick, while the other person bites the other. The you need to eat closer and closer, and the loser is the person who pulls away first! You both win if you kiss!"

The ninja all went bright red and looked at each other.

"But...most of us will get paired up with another boy!" Jay spluttered.

"That's what makes it fun!" Nya grinned.

"I guess we can try it. Why not?" Zane said. "We _are_ brothers."

"Not by blood!" Kai yelled.

"Come on, guys! Or are you just chicken?" Nya said.

"Oh...fine!" Kai blurted out, "Let's play the stupid game!"

The ninja each wrote their names on a slip of paper and put them in Cole's hat. Jay reached into the hat.

"Alright, the first person is...Nya!" Cole exclaimed. Nya smiled.

"And the person she's going to play with is..." Cole said, pulling out another slip.

"Please be me, please be me, please be me!"Jay whispered. Cole unfolded the piece of paper and his eyes grew wide.

"...Zane?!" he gasped.

Nya's smile disappeared and she looked at Zane, who seemed unfazed by the whole situation. She went bright red. Meanwhile, Jay exploded.

"ZANE?! SHE'S GOING TO KISS ZANE?! _I'M_ HER BOYFRIEND!" Jay screamed.

"Rules are rules, Jay. Nya goes with Zane." Cole said. "Besides, Zane or Nya might pull away.

"But what if they don't? It's so unfair!" Jay whined.

"Alright, the next pairing is...me, and..." Cole said, pulling out another slip.

"...Jay." Cole murmured. Jay looked like he was ready to puke.

"I...I can't kiss you!" Jay spluttered.

"Rules are rules." Cole said, becoming quite pale.

"Wait, so does that mean...I go with Kai?" Lloyd asked.

"Looks like it." Zane said. Lloyd and Kai blushed and looked at each other.

Nya brought out three Pocky sticks. She handed them out and put one between Jay and Cole.

"Alright, you two can go first!" Nya chirped.

Blushing, Jay and Cole started eating the Pocky stick. Just when they were about to meet in the middle, Jay quickly pulled away.

"Cole wins!" Kai announced.

"I don't care. I'm just glad that's over." Jay mumbled, trying to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"Alright, I guess Zane and I'll go next." Nya shrugged, putting the Pocky stick between them. They ate all the way and finally shared a quick, polite kiss in the middle.

"See? Nothing to it." Nya mumbled.

"I scanned you. Your body temperature is rising. Do you have a cold?" Zane asked. Nya went even redder. Jay stormed up to Zane and punched him in the face.

"Don't you dare ever kiss my girlfriend ever again." Jay hissed.

"Alright, finally there's Lloyd and Kai." Nya said, putting the final Pocky stick between the two. "You go, guys."

Lloyd and Kai tried not to look at each other as they got closer and closer. Finally, they met in the middle. However they stayed there a lot longer than they should have, and they only stopped kissing when Jay broke them apart.

"Alright, break it up!" Jay huffed. "I think that's enough fun for tonight. You guys can go back to your tents."

...

Lloyd stumbled back to his tent, a million thoughts racing through his head. He was sitting on his sleeping bag when Kai snuck in.

"Hey, Lloyd! Can I stay here tonight?" he asked. Lloyd blushed, but he nodded. Kai sat down next Lloyd.

"That party was crazy, wasn't it?" Kai said,"But I guess it ended pretty well." Lloyd looked at Kai.

"Kai...did you... _want_ to kiss me?" Lloyd asked. Kai looked at Lloyd and grinned.

"You know, you didn't have to cover it up with a silly game. If you wanted to kiss me, you could have just said so." Lloyd smiled.

"I don't know...I just thought _you_ didn't want to kiss _me._ " Kai chuckled.

Lloyd leaned in and kissed Kai on the lips. When he pulled away, Kai had gone bright red.

"I love you, Kai." Lloyd whispered. At first, Kai didn't know how to react, but he eventually smiled.

"I love you too, Lloyd." Kai whispered.

 _Yeah, I did it! Booyah! Um, I mean...thanks for reading, and request your ideas!_


	11. The Mistake (Cole x Kai)

_This was a very request by Attack On MLG, and I must say he/she was very specific about the one-shot. Alright, let's do this thing!_

Cole stormed into his room and slammed the door. Well, he _tried,_ but his hand went straight through the door handle. He sat down on his bed, sulking.

Kai had eaten Cole's cake, and Cole was not happy.

Cole suddenly had an idea. The perfect revenge. He walked out of the room and casually walked down the corridor until he was just outside Kai's open door. Kai was pacing back and forward in front of his bed.

"Hey, Kai!" Cole said. Kai quickly spun around and saw Cole standing behind him.

"Whoa! Umm..hey, Cole." Kai stammered. "What are you in here for?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to hang around." Cole said, walking into the room.

"Look, Cole. I'm sorry for eating your cake. I just..." Kai said.

"Forget about it. It's no big deal." Cole interrupted nonchalantly. Kai raised his eyebrows.

"...really? You're serious?" Kai said. Cole nodded.

"Huh. Okay. Well, at least can I pay you back somehow?" Kai asked.

"Well, there's one thing I want." Cole said.

"What is it?" Kai said.

"...revenge!" Cole yelled, running towards Kai.

 _Ten minutes later..._

Nya folded the rest of her clothes and put them inside the drawer. She heard a thud noise behind her and she whipped around to see who it was. She screamed.

It was Kai, but it wasn't at the same time. His eyes were glowing green.

"Oh, hey Nya." Kai said, waving.

"AAAAAGH! A GHOST POSSESSED KAI!" Nya screamed. "GET AWAY! GET AWAY!"

"Whoa, whoa! Nya, wait!" Kai yelled, holding his hands out.

It was a second too late. Nya shot a huge blast of water at Kai.

Kai was hit by the water, and he screamed. Cole fell out of Kai's body and onto the floor. Kai's eyes returned to normal, and Nya stopped blasting water. She saw Cole on the floor and screamed.

"No no no no no! It can't be!" Nya screamed, running up to Cole and crouching down next to him. Kai turned around and saw Nya and Cole.

"Cole!" Kai yelled. He ran up to Cole and crouched down next to Kai.

"What happened?" Kai asked.

"Cole must have possessed you...I shot him with water!" Nya cried.

Cole tried to stand up, but he slipped and fell back down again. He screamed in pain, attracting the attention of Jay and Lloyd.

"Hey, what going on in...WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?!" Jay yelled.

Jay's scream attracted Zane, who was in the middle of a meditation session. He froze half of the floor underneath him in shock. He got up and ran towards the source of the sound.

"What happened?" Zane asked, running into the room.

"I...shot Cole." Nya stammered. Zane crouched down next to Cole and saw that Cole's legs were fading.

"He's...dying." Zane said.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"He's touched water. As a result, he's slowly fading. When ghosts die, they go into the Cursed Realm. Since the Cursed realm is gone, that means he's...well, fading into nothing." Zane explained.

"So...he's dying?" Jay asked.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Lloyd said, rolling his eyes.

Cole gasped and his legs became completely transparent, like glass.

"Alright, he's fading, and _fast._ How do we stop it?" Kai asked, starting to panic.

"I...don't know." Zane said.

Sensei Wu ran into the room and saw all the ninja.

"Oh no. Nya, did you..." Sensei Wu said. Nya nodded, tears building up in her eyes.

"I think I know how to fix this." Sensei Wu said, running out of the room.

"This is my fault. Why did I eat the cake? I'm so stupid..." Kai choked. The ninja stared at Kai as he started to cry.

"Hey, don't cry." Cole said, smiling. "I'm going to be fine."

"No, you're not. You know that." Kai sobbed. "Please...don't die."

Jay broke out in tears, and Lloyd looked at him like he was insane, even though he was silently crying himself. Zane wiped his eyes and bit his lip, trying not to cry.

Sensei Wu ran back into the room, holding a weird looking stone. He shoved it into Kai's hand.

"Kiss Cole." Sensei Wu said. Kai went bright red and looked at the stone in his hand.

"Why?" Kai asked.

"Just do it!" the ninja all yelled.

"Alright!" Kai said, leaning in and quickly kissing him on the lips.

"You could have just kissed his cheek, but that works." Sensei Wu said.

"What?!" Kai yelled.

Cole sat up and rubbed his head.

"Ugh...what happened?" Cole asked.

At that moment, the ninja looked at Cole and gasped.

He was human again.

"Umm...why are you staring at me like that?" Cole asked.

Kai grabbed Cole and hugged him so tight he probably broke a bone. Kai started to cry again, but with relief.

"Thank God, you're alive." Jay said, wiping his eyes and grinning, "Do you want us to pry Waterworks off of you?"

"No. Just leave him for now. Cole smiled.

...

Cole was washing the dishes, when he saw Sensei Wu walking. He turned off the tap and wiped his hands, turning around to look at him.

"Sensei, how did that stone work?" Cole asked. Sensei Wu stopped walking and turned to face Cole.

"The stone is very powerful, Cole. it can ressurect people when they're on the brink of death." Sensei Wu said.

"No, how does it actually work? Why did it have to be Kai?" Cole asked.

"Cole, that stone only if the person who kisses you really cares about whether you live or die. Someone that would give their own life for you." Sensei Wu said.

The true meaning had sunk in, and Cole stood there with his mouth open in shock. Sensei Wu walked away, leaving Cole alone.

 _Aaaaaand, that's it! Sorry, I didn't know how to end it properly. That's it for now, request your ideas!_


	12. Drunk Ninja, Worried Nindroid

_Alright, this one was a request by a guest. Since I wanted to make at least most of the ninja drunk, Cole is a human in the one-shot. Let's get into it!_

"Kai, what are you doing?" Zane asked.

It was Jay's birthday, and they were throwing a humongous party, with just the ninja (Sorry Sensei!). However, Kai was feeling mischievous and was pouring a strange smelling liquid into the punch bowl.

"What are you pouring into the punch?" Zane asked.

"Some of Sensei's special tea." Kai snickered. "After they take a swig of this, they'll be drunk as lords."

"But...that could have horrible side-effects!" Zane cried.

"Shhh! It's a party trick, called spiking the punch." Kai said.

Kai poured a cup of punch and passed it to Zane, who took it warily.

"Drink it. You're not in a party mood." Kai said.

Zane looked at the punch and cautiously took a sip. Nothing happened. Zane looked at Kai, who facepalmed.

"****! I forgot you were a nindroid for a second!" Kai muttered, "I'm guessing you can't get drunk."

Kai poured five more cups and walked over to the remaining ninja.

"Who wants a drink?" Kai called.

"Zane, I don't think this will end well." PIXAL said from inside of Zane's head, "Maybe we should leave."

"I'll stay to keep them out of trouble." Zane sighed, "How bad could it be?"

 _One hour later..._

"Magic purple flying ponies!" Kai blurted out, pointing to the ceiling. All the drunk ninja looked up at where he was looking.

"This is absolute _torture._ " Zane griped.

"I told you we should have left." PIXAL sighed.

Unknowingly, Kai grabbed a tablecloth and set it on fire. He let go of it and tried to run away, but ran face-first into a wall.

"Flood! Call the police!" Jay yelled.

Nya tried to shoot the fire, but she missed by about 90 degrees and hit Zane instead.

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Zane muttered, wiping the water off of him. He shot ice at the fire and it extinguished.

"Wow! You're amaaazing! Can you come to my kid's birthday party?" Nya asked. Zane shot Nya an icy glare.

"Look out!" PIXAL yelled. Zane ducked as a flower pot whizzed over his head.

"Take that, Serpentine!" Jay yelled.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Zane cried, "We have to get out of here."

"I think Lloyd's on that couch. Can you go over there and check?" PIXAL said.

Zane walked over to the couch and saw Lloyd passed out on the couch. A moustache was drawn on his face, possibly with permanent marker.

"Even I have to admit, that is pretty funny." Zane snickered.

"Lloyd can't hold his liquor. I'm guessing he's never had alcohol before." PIXAL said. "Never mind, we need to focus."

"Right, what are we supposed to do?" Zane asked.

"That's the thing. I don't know." PIXAL said, "The least we can do is survive the night."

"Survive the night? What's that supposed to mean?" Zane asked.

"Earthquake!" Cole yelled. He punched the ground and a huge temporary earthquake shook the room. All the ninja fell over except for Zane, who desperately held onto a table.

"Okay, I get the idea!" Zane cried.

The earthquake stopped and all the ninja got up. Zane looked at Nya's hand and saw water pouring out of it. The worst thing was that Nya didn't seem to notice.

"PIXAL, what's happening to Nya?" Zane asked.

"It seems that the alcohol has caused them to unknowingly lose control of their elemental powers." PIXAL said.

"Oh no. Does that mean..." Zane didn't finish his sentence as he was electrocuted in the back. He fell onto the ground, unconscious.

"Sorry, Cole!" Jay said.

 _The next day..._

Lloyd tried to lift his head off of the couch, but failed. He had a head-splitting migraine.

"What happened?" Jay groaned, lifting his head off the ground.

"Man, I feel like I've got the world's worst hangover." Cole moaned, pushing the pile of cups off of his body.

"Alright, who spiked the punch?" Nya asked, holding her head in pain.

"Umm, that would be me." Kai said,

"Kai!" the ninja groaned.

"Sorry! I couldn't help it!" Kai cried.

Nya grabbed onto a chair and used it to pull herself off of the ground. She flopped onto the chair and looked around.

"Where's Zane?" Nya asked.

Cole got up and took a few steps backwards, but tripped over something and fell over onto the ground.

"Zane!" Jay gasped.

Cole had actually tripped over Zane, who had been unconscious since jay had accidentally electrocuted him during the party. Jay crouched down next to him. He opened his chest panel and pressed a few buttons.

Zane immediately jumped back to life. He yelped and punched Jay in the face.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?" Jay groaned, holding his nose.

"Sorry! It's a reflex!" Zane cried.

The ninja gasped as the door opened. Sensei Wu walked into the room and exploded.

"WHAT THE ****! MY DOJO!" Sensei Wu screamed.

"The ninja looked at each other in fear. They could feel one of Sensei Wu's scream-fests coming on.

"YOU HAD A PARTY WITHOUT ME?!" Sensei Wu yelled.

The ninja stared at each other in disbelief. That was unexpected.

After screaming for a few more minutes, Sensei Wu regained his calm demeanour. He cleared his throat and folded his arms.

"This mess is unacceptable. Clean this up, and you can spend the rest of the day cleaning the _rest_ of the dojo." Sensei Wu announced. Without another word, he left the room.

"Alright, I guess we learnt one thing from this whole thing." Lloyd said as he started picking up cups.

"We should never invite Kai to parties again?" Jay said.

"We should make sure punch isn't spiked before drinking it?" Nya said.

"No." Lloyd said, "When we have our next party, we invite Sensei."

 _Sorry I didn't update for a while! Thanks for reading and request your ideas!_


	13. Inhuman

_Now, THIS is an interesting one. I wonder what would have happened if it_ _did_ _happen? Oh, hello readers! I know, I'm posting another one-shot, but I need to catch up on all those days I missed. This was requested by Cynijita. Enjoy!_

The ninja ran through the temple's twisted halls, trying to find the way out. They raced down the stairs and saw the exit.

"Hurry!" Kai yelled. The ninja raced towards the door, but Cole collided with a pole, making him drop the scroll.

"No! The scroll!" Cole exclaimed. He tried to grab it, but he was being dragged towards the exit. He had to get the scroll! With all his might he undid the knot tying him to the other ninja and grabbed the scroll. He leaped out the temple's door just as the clock struck six.

The three ninja ran down the stairs of the temple and ran to the middle of the courtyard, panting.

"My...hand...I can see my hand!" Kai exclaimed.

"But where's Cole?" Jay asked, picking up the piece of rope that was tethering Cole to the rest of the team.

Cole suddenly came into view, holding the scroll.

"Don't worry, I have the scroll!" Cole yelled. The ninja sighed.

"Thank God. We thought you were going to become a ghost for a second." Jay said.

"And now that you've got the scroll, we can learn Airjitsu!" Zane said.

"Yeah, and we can beat Morro once and for all!" Cole announced.

 _Time skip to the final battle with the Preeminent..._

"Hey guys! Need a hand?" Nya asked, spraying a bunch of ghosts with water.

The ninja were climbing up the Preeminent's leg when they were ambushed by a bunch of ghosts. Luckily Nya was there to help them.

Zan was about to continue climbing, but a chain wrapped around his torso, pinning his arms to his sides. He yelped and looked up at Wrayth, who had the other side of the chain in his hand.

Wrayth grinned and an eerie green glow started creeping down the chain towards Zane. Jay saw Zane and gasped.

"Lightni...whoa!" Jay yelled. When he went to electrocute the chain holding Zane, the part of the Preeminent that Jay was holding onto snapped off. Jay screamed and fell down into the water. Zane gasped as the glow reached him. He felt a searing pain and screamed.

"Kai, look!" Cole yelled, pointing to Zane. Kai whipped around and gasped.

"No! What's that rotten ghost doing to him?" Kai yelled.

The chain unwrapped around Zane and he fell towards the water. At the last minute he grabbed the side of the Preeminent. He finally noticed his hand.

"No. It...can't be." Zane whispered.

Zane had become a ghost.

 _Yet another time skip, to party after defeating the Preeminent..._

Jay looked around the room, eying all five ninja in the room. Nya walked up to him.

"...where's Zane?" Jay asked. Nya's face fell and she looked at the ground.

"He...said he needed some time to himself." Nya said.

Jay's gaze rested on Cole, who was devouring a huge slice of cake. He sighed.

"I'm going to talk to him." Jay said, leaving the room.

...

Jay opened the door to Zane's room, and he was shocked to find that he wasn't there.

"Zane? Hello?" Jay said, walking into the room. He saw a small trail of ice leading to an open window, and Jay ran to it.

"Please don't tell me he..." Jay said. He stuck his head out of the window and looked up. He spotted Zane's transparent legs dangling over the edge of the roof and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Taking a deep breath, Jay slowly climbed up the wall and jumped up onto the roof. He sat down next to Zane.

"Hey, Frosty! There's a great party going on down there, why aren't you..." Jay trailed off as he looked at Zane's face. He looked...down.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jay asked. Zane looked at Jay. He didn't answer immediately, but he answered nonetheless.

"Its as if the Cloud Kingdom didn't think I was inhuman enough." Zane mumbled, "They seem to be going out of their way to make me as miserable as they can."

"Zane, its not so bad..." Jay said.

"You're wrong! It _is_ that bad!" Zane interrupted, "I...can't feel _anything._ "

Jay went to pat Zane on the back, but his hand went straight through him. In shock , he fell off the roof. He yelped and grabbed a gutter just in time.

"Jay, are you alright?!" Zane exclaimed.

Jay swung into the open window below and sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm fine! I guess I'll just leave you for now. Seems like you need some time to yourself." Jay called. With that, he walked away.

Zane looked up at the night sky. The stars were covered by a thin layer of clouds.

Clouds...

"What did I do wrong?!" Zane yelled, "What did I do to deserve this?! Why, of all people, did you do this to me?! Why..."

With that, Zane buried his face in his hands.

Why?

 _Alright, there goes another one-shot! I'm going to be closing requests for now, because I'm getting a little worn out! Stay tuned!_


	14. Ninja meet Nexo!

_Alright, to tell the truth I've always had a bit of a disliking for the Nexo Knights. However, this was a request, and I guess I_ _kind of_ _wanted to write this. So, Sakura Kudo, this is for you!_

"No! We're not looking in Sensei Wu's closet again!" Kai yelled.

"Come on! What could happen?" Nya asked.

"Well, we could find something even _crazier_ than fruit chopping blades, enchanted mirrors, poisoned apples and Pokeballs!" Jay cried.

"I actually think this could be a very educational opportunity. Maybe we could take one more look." Zane said.

"Says the Ice Prince himself!" Lloyd said.

"Hey, that was the mirror's fault. How was I supposed to know that would happen?" Zane said, "Besides, Jay was the one who broke it!"

"Enough, guys! To settle this dispute, let's just look in the stupid closet!" Cole yelled.

Kai, Jay and Lloyd groaned, but didn't protest. Together, the six ninja made their way towards Sensei Wu's closet again.

Slowly, Nya opened the door to the closet. A whole bunch of stuff fell out, and the ninja gasped.

"Whoa! What the heck are these?" Kai exclaimed. He picked up a golden ball. Suddenly, delicate wings sprouted out of the ball's back and it flew away before Kai could grab it again.

"The relics in this closet are quite extraordinary." Zane said, studying a glass slipper he found, "It's a wonder how Sensei Wu found all these."

Jay cleared out all the things and was startled to find a enormous hole in the bottom of the closet. he looked into it, but it seemed to be infinitely deep.

"Okay guys, there's a hole in the bottom of the closet. Be careful, I think it never ends." Jay said.

All the ninja crowded around the hole and looked inside.

"Where do you think it leads?" Nya asked.

"I don't know, but maybe we should back up. We're so close to the hole, one push could make us fall in." Lloyd said.

At that moment, the ninja felt two hands on their backs. Before they could respond they were shoved forwards. They fell in the hole! They screamed as they fell further and further into the hole and finally disappeared.

Sensei Wu and Misako stood at the edge of the hole. They had pushed the ninja in.

"Wu, I still don't know why we did that." Misako said.

"My pupils have not been faced with a large problem ever since the mirror incident. I thought it was time for them to have another adventure." Sensei Wu said.

...

Jay slowly opened his eyes and saw the sky. He groaned and sat up, unknowingly waking up Kai.

"Oh my god...what happened?" Kai asked.

"I believe that we were pushed into the hole." Zane said.

"Lloyd! You jinxed us!" Cole groaned.

"Sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Nya was the only one whom was a bit more than worried about their surroundings.

"Guys? Where are we?" Nya asked.

It was only when Nya said that when the ninja realised that they were not in the dojo anymore. Instead, they were in the middle of some kind of arena. Crowds of fans cheered in the seats surrounding them, and there was a bright blue dome over the whole arena.

"What is this place?" Lloyd asked. All the ninja stood up and looked around. Cole groaned as he saw the exit get blocked by iron bars.

Over the balcony, Clay looked at the ninja in wonder. He was surprised at how much the six people reminded him of his own group.

"Hey, Clay. Watching another fight, eh?" Lance said.

"I don't know why we must do these things. Why don't we just let them go?" Macy said, walking up to Clay.

"No way. They must prove their strength!" Lance said.

"If they have any. If not, they'll be torn apart like Axl's chicken burger!" Aaron said.

"Hey!" Axl exclaimed angrily.

King Halbert walked up to the edge of the balcony.

"Comrades, today we test the strength and might of our newcomers in our very own arena! This challenge will determine whether they are fit to become knights!" King Halbert announced. The crowd cheered louder.

"Hang on, test our strength? Challenge? Am I the only who's getting a bad feeling?" Kai said.

"Well, down there we have a girl, three boys, a...hologram, and...why, one of the servant bots! How strange this world is!" King Halbert exclaimed.

"I'm not a hologram! I'm a ghost!" Cole yelled.

"And I think it is rather insulting that I am referred to as a servant." Zane said.

"Let the test begin!" King Halbert yelled.

As the king said that, the gates opened. All the audiences gasped and screamed when a sinister looking jester walked out, holding a book.

"Jestro! How did he get in?" Clay exclaimed.

"This is impossible! The robots should have come out and challenged the strangers!" King Halbert exclaimed.

"Guys? Who's the freak show in the jester costume?" Cole asked.

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out!" Jay exclaimed.

Zane looked closely at the book, and was shocked to see that it had a face. Stranger still, it seemed to be talking to the jester. Suddenly, fiery globlins and scurriers popped into existence, grinning.

"Kill the newcomers and destroy the arena! The audience wanted a show, and they'll get a show!" Jestro laughed.

The globlins and scurriers ran towards the ninja and attacked. In a matter of seconds, a full war was raging on the battlefield. The ninja were outnumbered, and they were losing.

"Guys, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but this may be the end." Kai said, mid-Spinjitsu.

Nya had been pinned down by a demon that, for some reason, reminded her of Nadakhann.

"Witness the might of General Magmar!" the demon exclaimed. He was about to strike Nya with his sword when Lance blocked the blow with his lance. Clay came and kicked General Magmar in the gut, sending him flying.

"Hey, good-looking. I'm Lance. What's your name?" Lance leered.

"I'm Nya, and I have a boyfriend!" Nya grumbled. With that, she kicked Lance in the gut.

"Nya, don't hurt the people trying to help us!" Jay yelled.

"He was trying to hit on me!" Nya yelled.

"In that case, hurt him all you want." Kai yelled.

A scurrier was sneaking up on Clay, but Zane froze it to the spot. Clay whipped around and saw Zane.

"Thank you, stranger. I'm Clay. You must be one of the servant bots. What are you doing out here?" Clay asked.

"My name is Zane, and I'm not one of your servant bots. I'm a ninja from Ninjago." Zane said firmly.

"Strange name for a country." Macy asked, running up to the two and striking a globlin in the head.

"I believe that we have travelled here from a different dimension, not a ." Zane said.

With the powers of the Nexo Knights and the ninja combined, Jestro yelled for all his forces to retreat. The globlins and scurriers stopped fighting and ran after Jestro. Despite their efforts to stop them, the demons and Jestro vanished.

...

"Thank you, ninja. We greatly appreciate you helping us." Clay said.

"We should thank you! We were almost killed!" Jay exclaimed.

Suddenly, an orange hologram appeared.

"Merlok!" Aaron exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"It appears that our companions have been transported here from a different dimension." Merlok said, "If I could know the name of their home I could send them on their way."

"We're from Ninjago, and we would love to go home right now." Cole said.

"Thank you. Just give me a few seconds." Merlok said.

Merlok waved his holographic staff a few times and a huge hole appeared in front of them.

"Thank goodness!" Jay sighed, "Alright guys, let's go back to Ninjago!"

Jay cannonballed into the hole, screaming all the way down. Nya looked at Macy and smiled.

"It was nice meeting you. See you next time!" Macy said. Nya nodded and jumped into the hole. Lloyd jumped in, followed by Cole and Kai. Zane was about to jump in when Lance grabbed him by the collar.

"Not so fast. You need to stay here. After that attack, we're missing a few robots!" Lance said.

This proved too much for Zane, and he punched Lance in the face with all his might. He hit the ground with a loud thud.

With that, Zane gave Clay a thumbs up and jumped into the hole. After Zane was gone, the hole closed up.

"Lance..." Clay groaned.

"What did I do wrong?" Lance asked.

...

Sensei Wu anxiously looked into the hole. Misako paced up and down, sighing.

"I told you we shouldn't have done this. What if they never make it back?" Misako asked.

"They will. They aren't ones to give up." Sensei Wu said. He leaned into the hole to see if the ninja had somehow gotten stuck.

Suddenly, a huge mass of blue, red, black, green and silver shot out of the hole, hitting Sensei Wu in the face and landing behind him. Sensei Wu yelped and tried to keep his balance, but failed and fell into the hole, screaming.

"Thank goodness you're back!" Misako sighed, running up to the pile of groaning ninja.

"You're telling _us_!" Jay griped.

"Umm...what happened to Sensei?' Lloyd asked.

The six ninja and Misako leaned into the hole.

"Where did he go?" Cole asked.

...

Sensei Wu fell out of the other side of the hole. The Nexo Knights turned around and saw Sensei Wu sit up in front of the closing hole, rubbing his head and adjusting his straw hat.

"Another one?" Lance groaned.

 _About the robot thing, the robots in Nexo Knights are used like training dummies and servants (well, at least Lance treats them like that), and I can imagine how Zane would react: by giving Lance a big punch in the face. I never liked Lance anyway. See you all next time!_


	15. Break Up

_Alright, I don't know how_ _so_ _many people like yaoi. I've done greenflame, lava...and I can't believe I'm about to do a bruise. The only reason I do these things is because people request them. In this case, this was a request by Ninjago Shipper and valagator. Hope all you shippers enjoy!_

Cole was folding clothes when Jay stormed in and slammed the door behind him.

"What's the big deal, Jay?" Cole asked. Jay didn't answer, but he groaned in frustration and jumped onto Cole's bed.

Cole shrugged and put the clothes inside of his drawer. He was about to go for a second load when he heard Jay sigh abnormally loudly. He turned around and looked at him.

"Everything alright, Jay?" Cole asked.

"Oh...yeah. Everything's fine." Jay said. Cole turned back to folding his clothes when Jay sighed again, even louder this time.

Cole rolled his eyes and turned back to Jay.

"Jay, seriously? What's wrong?" Cole said.

Jay didn't say anything, he just sighed one more time.

Cole sat down next to Jay and shook him by his collar.

"Jay, if you don't want to tell me, STOP SIGHING!" Cole yelled.

"Alright, alright! I get it!" Jay yelled.

Cole let go of Jay and folded his arms.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or what?" Cole asked.

Jay bit his lip and looked at his feet.

"Well... _nyabrokeupwithme_." Jay mumbled.

"Pardon?" Cole asked.

"Nyabrokeupwithme." Jay mumbled a bit louder.

"English, please!" Cole cried, clearly frustrated.

"Nya broke up with me!" Jay yelled, "There, I said it!"

Cole stared at Jay, open mouthed. He didn't know about them breaking up, so it must have happened recently.

"Why?" Cole asked.

"She just thought that we...us...it was getting old, and that she needed to start fresh." Jay said.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Cole asked.

"No. I just got a bit upset, but I'm fine now." Jay said quickly.

Cole didn't have to look at Jay carefully to know that he was lying. He sighed.

"Jay, I know you're lying." Cole said. Jay looked at Cole, then back at his feet.

"I...thought she was the one, you know? She was...perfect. She laughed at my jokes, she was kind, her favourite colour was blue..."

"Listen, Jay. There are a lot of other girls out there. You can't keep brooding over Nya. Besides, maybe this is for the best. You and Nya have gone over more than a couple of bumps when it comes to your relationship."

"Yeah, maybe. But I've been going after her for so long, I don't know what to do anymore. My love life is pretty much without her." Jay said.

"No it's not. I'm sure there are plenty of people who would go out with you." Cole said, "You just need to wait for the right person to come along."

"I guess so." Jay said.

Jay and Cole looked at each other and suddenly got a case of butterflies. They quickly shifted away from each other and blushed.

"Of course, I don't mean each other. I mean...you wouldn't want to go out with me." Cole stammered.

"No, I mean, I _would,_ but who would like to go out with me?" Jay laughed.

Jay and Cole awkwardly sat in silence. They looked at each other and got a bit closer. Then they got closer, and closer, until...

Kai burst into the room.

"Hey guys, Zane wanted you to know that dinner was ready." Kai said.

Jay and Cole quickly recoiled and looked at Kai, who looked at them in confusion.

"Umm...you guys okay?" Kai asked.

Jay and Cole looked at each other one more time.

"We're fine. Let's go eat." Jay said.

 _Saved by the Kai. Anyway, that was another one-shot. Stay tuned!_


	16. Possessed

_I'm back! Sorry this took so long! Here's another one-shot, requested by RJ. Enjoy!_

"Zane, I still don't know why you decided to come with me. I thought you wanted to help Sensei Wu advertise the new tea shop." Lloyd sighed.

"I did, but I cannot permit you to go by yourself." Zane said, "If something were to happen..."

"Calm down! I'm the Green Ninja! What could happen?" Lloyd asked.

Zane and Lloyd walked through the museum doors and found two security guards.

"Well, lookie here! The green ninja! I feel safer already." one guard said.

"I brought my friend Zane with me. He insisted on coming." Lloyd said, pointing to Zane.

"We heard there was a break in." Zane said.

One of the guards pointed at a security guard in the corner. He was curled up in a ball drinking tea.

"The watch man over there must have gotten quite a scare. Doesn't remember anything. Hasn't been too helpful either. Maybe you'll have better luck." said the guard.

"Thanks." said Lloyd.

Lloyd and Zane walked up to the guard, who ignored the two.

"So..you were on guard when it happened?" asked Lloyd.

The man didn't say anything, but gave out some sort of pant that sounded like a yes.

"Can you show us what was stolen?" asked Zane.

The man still remained silent, but his panting became more frequent. Lloyd walked up to the man and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Umm...I'm here to help you." said Lloyd.

Suddenly the man's gaze hardened. He dropped the teacup and grabbed Lloyd's arm. He started running down the hall, dragging Lloyd with him.

"Lloyd!" Zane yelled, giving chase.

"Hey, the bathroom's the other way!" yelled a guard.

The man dragged LLoyd down the hall while Zane tried to keep up.

"Stop! Wait!" yelled Zane. The man ignored him.

The man dragged Zane into a room at the end of the hallway. He grabbed the doors and slammed them shut, locking them. Zane stopped himself just before running into the doors. He tried opening the doors, but they wouldn't budge.

"Excuse me? I think you forgot me!" Zane called. Sighing, he put his ear to the door so he could at least hear what they were saying.

The man led Lloyd through the artifacts towards an opened cabinet.

"When I came to, I found that the only thing that was stolen was...something that wasn't even on display. Just a worthless old..armoured breastplate they call an 'Allied Armour of Azure.'" said the man.

Lloyd slowly walked up to the cabinet and opened it.

"Why would the thief leave all these priceless relics...and just take the armour?" asked Lloyd.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because when you're in trouble they say it's got the power to summon allies." the guard said. "Whether they be friends, foes or even...spirits from the Cursed Realm."

Lloyd didn't notice the man pick up a hammer and approach him. Suddenly something clicked inside of Lloyd.

"The Cursed Realm?" Lloyd asked, "My...father is there..." Lloyd spun around and saw the man raise the hammer above his head and swing down towards Lloyd's head.

Lloyd jumped out of the way, landing on the ground, and the hammer struck the ground. Lloyd barely dodged another swing that hit another cabinet.

"Lloyd? What's going on in there?" Zane yelled.

The man dropped the blanket around him, showing that he was wearing the Allied Armour.

"The Allied Armour! _You_ stole it?" Lloyd asked.

Zane coudn't hear what happened next, since their talking was too fast. They said something about the Green Ninja, and Lloyd asked the man how he knew Sensei Wu. The there was a loud crash and a cry. Lloyd!

Now desperate, Zane grabbed the lock and froze it. He then kicked the door. The lock shattered and the door burst open.

"Sorry." Zane mumbled, running into the room. He looked around. There were boxes everywhere, the man was lying on the ground and Lloyd was throwing a portrait at a statue of a Serpentine General.

An ominous black smoke came out of the painting and went into the statue. Suddenly the statue sprung to life. Zane ran to Lloyd and stood protectively in front of him.

"Your powers are useless! Do you think you can hurt a ghost? I can possess anything!" the statue yelled.

Before either ninja could react, the statue's tail quickly wrapped around Zane.

Zane yelled in shock as the tail wrapped tighter around him and brought him closer.

"Zane! No!" Lloyd yelled. He ran towards him, but the statue produced a gust of wind and blew Lloyd into a wall on the other side of the room.

The ghost left the statue and stated possessing the sand.

"When he was in my head...I saw his thoughts! The world...is going to be cursed!" the man cried.

Zane struggled in the grip of the statue as Lloyd slowly got up. Suddenly the ghost appeared before him.

"You're a ghost from the Cursed Realm! How did you escape?" asked Lloyd.

"When your father opened the door, he should have been more careful of what came out." the ghost sneered.

With that, the ghost zoomed towards the man. The man yelped in shock as the Allied Armour was taken from him.

"You can't have the armour!" Zane yelled, still struggling. The ghost ignored Zane and turned back towards Lloyd.

"The armour's nice, but it's not the only thing I want to possess." said the ghost.

"What else do you want?" asked Lloyd.

"I originally wanted you, but I really want to make you suffer. You took everything that I was going to be. Now it's time I took something from you!" the ghost yelled.

With that, he swooped towards Zane.

"NO!" Lloyd screamed.

...

"No, Kai's not the main ninja. Lloyd is..." the guard was interrupted by a horrifying scream coming from the other room. The two guards turned their heads towards the sound.

A cold wind blew into their faces and tore the security tape they were stretching over the doorway.

"That wind didn't come from outside! It came from _inside!"_ shrieked the guard.

With that, the guards screamed and ran out the front door of the museum, not knowing that Lloyd was trailing behind them.

 _If anyone wants a part two, feel free to request it, just not now. I had to rewatch the episode a few times to get it right, hopefully it worked. Anyway, stay tuned and I'll se y'all later!_


	17. Extinguished

_Well here I am doing ANOTHER 'Winds of Change' parody. I guess people REALLY want to see this type of thing. This was requested by Sakura Kudo. Anyway, this is going to be a bit like the last chapter, with a few tweaks._

"Sorry guys, I got to go. There was a break in at the museum." said Lloyd.

He turned to go when Kai grabbed his hand.

"Hold up, Lloyd. I'll go, you can stay here." said Kai.

"You sure?" Lloyd asked, "It seemed like a job for the Green-"

"Ninja? Lloyd, you need to stop tiring yourself. I'll go, you can advertise the tea shop." said Kai.

With that, Kai ran out the door before Lloyd could say anything about it. Zane handed Lloyd a uniform.

"Am I the only one who thinks Kai just did that because he didn't want to advertise the shop?' asked Jay.

'Nope. I think so too." said Cole.

"Remember. No powers!" Sensei Wu said firmly. The ninja groaned.

...

Kai walked up to two security guards who were standing outside the museum door.

"Where's the green ninja? I thought he was coming." one security guard said. He looked behind Kai to see if Lloyd was coming.

"Lloyd's not coming. It's just me. I heard there was a break in." said Kai.

The other security guard pointed to a man huddled in the corner, drinking tea.

"That guy over there was in the museum at the time. Hasn't been too helpful. Maybe you-"

"Thanks, I'll get him talking in no time." Kai interrupted.

Kai walked over to the security guard, who didn't notice he was there.

"Okay...so, you were on guard when it happened?" asked Kai.

The man didn't say anything, but gave out some sort of pant that sounded like a yes.

"Umm...can you show me what was stolen?" asked Kai.

The man still remained silent, but his panting became more frequent. Kai walked up to the man and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Kai.

Suddenly the man's gaze hardened. He dropped the teacup and grabbed Kai's arm. He started running down the hall, dragging Kai with him.

"Hey, slow down, will you?!' Kai exclaimed.

The man dragged Kai into a room at the end of the hall and slammed the doors, locking them. He showed Kai an empty cabinet.

"When I came to, I found that the only thing that was stolen was...something that wasn't even on display. Just a worthless old..armoured breastplate they call an 'Allied Armour of Azure.'" said the man.

Kai slowly walked up to the cabinet and opened it.

"Why would the thief leave all these priceless relics and take a worthless breastplate?" asked Kai.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because when you're in trouble they say it's got the power to summon allies." the guard said. "Whether they be friends, foes or even...spirits from the Cursed Realm."

Kai didn't notice the man pick up a hammer and approach him, but he suddenly remembered something.

"The Cursed Realm?" Kai asked, "Lloyd's...father is there..." Kai spun around and saw the man raise the hammer above his head and swing down towards Kai's head.

Kai jumped out of the way, landing on the ground, and the hammer struck the ground. Kai barely dodged another swing that hit another cabinet.

"Take it easy, old man! I'm here to help!" yelled Kai.

The blanket that was wrapped around the guard dropped, showing he was wearing the armour.

"The armour! _You_ stole it?" asked Kai.

The man didn't answer, but he threw the hammer at Kai. He ducked and it hit the wall. Kai ran up to the man and kicked him into a wall.

An ominous black smoke came out of the man and into a portrait.

"WHERE IS THE GREEN NINJA?!" the portrait yelled.

"He's not here. I'm his friend!" Kai yelled.

Kai grabbed the portrait off of the wall and threw it into a statue of a Serpentine general. The smoke came out of the portrait and into the statue.

"You think you can hurt a ghost? I can possess anything!" yelled the statue. With that, it quickly wrapped its tail around Kai.

"Hey!" yelled Kai.

The ghost swooped onto the man and stole the armour. He quickly made another body out of sand.

"You can't have the armour!" Kai yelled.

"The armour's nice, but it's no the only thing I want to possess." the ghost leered.

"What else do you want?' asked Kai.

"I want the Green Ninja. And what better way to get to him that to take one of his beloved allies!" the ghost yelled.

With that, the ghost swooped on Kai.

...

Meanwhile in Ninjago City, Lloyd gasped. Something was wrong.

"Lloyd? You okay?" Cole asked.

"We have to get back to the tea shop! Something happened to Kai!" yelled Lloyd.

 _Dun Dun Duuuuun! Anyway, thanks for reading, and I'll see ya in the next one-shot!_

 _P.S, I'm getting a bit swamped by all the requests, so maybe everyone could wait until requests are open to request? I would greatly appreciate it!_


	18. I Think I Love You (Cole x Zane)

_Here's an one-shot requested by The Night Ninja. I still don't really know how to write yaoi, so don't rip me to shreds if I get it wrong, okay? Cole's a human. Right, here we go!_

Zane was in the middle of melting chocolate when Cole skipped into the kitchen and looked into the pan Zane was melting the chocolate in.

"Hey, Zane! I see you remembered what day it was." said Cole.

Zane looked at Cole, then at the melted chocolate in the pan.

"I'm making a chocolate cake for a snack. Have I forgotten someone's birthday?" asked Zane. Cole stared at Zane.

"Wait, you don't know what day it is?" asked Cole.

"I'm sorry, but I don't. " Zane said, "Was it Kai's birthday? No, that was last week..."

"It's February 14th!" Cole exclaimed, "You know, Valentine's Day?" Zane raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's Valentine's Day?" asked Zane.

It suddenly dawned on Cole that Zane had never been told what Valentine's Day was. Maybe Dr Julien didn't want Zane to think about loving other droids.

"Well, Valentine's Day is a day when you give chocolates, homemade or store bought, to somebody that you love. You know, like your girlfriend or boyfriend." explained Cole.

"That must explain why you looked in my pan." said Zane.

Cole turned to leave, but Zane spoke up with a question Cole was surprised to hear.

"Do you have anybody you'd like to give chocolate to?" asked Zane.

Love was never on the table for the earth ninja. I mean, there was that one time with Nya, but that passed like a dream. Besides, she deserved to be with Jay.

"No one in particular." Cole shrugged, "Maybe I'll just make some chocolate anyway."

"Then I'll make some too." said Zane.

Cole smiled and grabbed an apron. He joined Zane next to the stove.

"So..how do you make those hollow chocolates that you buy at the store?' asked Cole.

...

The two ninja spent the rest of the day trying to make chocolate. It was a lot harder than it looked on TV, and it took more than a couple of tries to get it right. Finally they had a few very impressive heart shaped chocolates.

Cole stared at Zane, who was wrapping each chocolate individually in silver foil. Cole felt...strange. He really liked spending time with Zane. Maybe more than he should. He suddenly realised that Zane was staring at him.

"What colour wrapper do you want?" asked Zane.

"Umm...orange." said Cole.

He watched Zane as he got some orange foil out of the cupboard and wrapped five chocolates. He got a plastic box and placed the chocolates inside. He handed them to Cole.

"For the person you like." said Zane.

Cole stared at the chocolates, then at Zane. The person he liked?

"I thought I told you that I didn't like anyone." said Cole.

"I beg to differ. There's a telltale sign when you lie. I believe the others like to call it 'blushing'." said Zane.

Zane smiled and walked out of the kitchen. Cole grabbed a chair and sat down.

He was telling the truth. He didn't like anyone at the moment. But was he lying to himself? Maybe he _did_ like someone. Was it Zane? Of course not. I mean, he was caring, and kind, and probably the coolest person he knew, but that was brotherly love...right?

Who was he kidding? He knew it wasn't brotherly love.

Cole jumped up and ran to Zane's bedroom. The door was closed, so he rapidly knocked on it until Zane opened it. Biting his lip, Cole quickly handed the plastic box to Zane.

"Zane? I don't know when or why I feel this way...but I think I love you." said Cole.

Zane stared at Cole, then broke out in a grin. He handed his own chocolates to Cole.

"I was wondering what was wrong with me." Zane said, "Now I know. Cole, I think I love you too."

Cole and Zane stared at each other for a long time. Then Cole broke the awkward silence by pulling Zane into a bone crushing hug.

"This is awesome!" he yelled.

Zane was surprised by the sudden show of emotion. But he let it slide for that moment. After all, everyone has different experiences with love.

...

Jay, Nya and Lloyd spied on Cole and Zane as they continued to hug. Lloyd and Jay groaned and handed Nya 10 dollars.

"Told you he felt the same way!" grinned Nya.

 _It got a bit too mushy, so I had to add some comic relief. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see y'all in the next one-shot!_


	19. Possession Part 2

_Is it wrong to write a part two to this even though there's a new fanfic that almost exactly like it? Meh, flub it, I'm doing it anyway! This was requested by_ _awesomeninja3, Ginger Kitty, RJ, LuanaJulien, razena, TheAmberShadow, Ninjaeevee and a guest. So, by popular demand...here's part two of 'Possession!' Think of this as a not so short one-shot._

"Sensei..." muttered Kai.

"Yes?" asked Sensei Wu.

"We were getting the word out, and we got a bit carried away..." said Cole.

"You used your powers?" asked Sensei Wu.

"Yeah, I know, we're terrible students, but a wind blew and our powers... got weaker." said Jay.

"If something happened to your powers, then something _must_ have happened to Lloyd!" said Sensei Wu.

"But...Zane's with him...does that mean something happened to Zane as well?" exclaimed Jay.

They were interrupted by a scream and a thud at the front door. The ninja dashed to the door and flung it open. They saw Lloyd, beaten up and worn, lying on the doorstep.

"Lloyd! What happened to you?" asked Kai.

Lloyd sat up and turned to the front gate. he saw a figure approaching and screamed in fright, hiding behind Kai.

"Get back! He's dangerous!" screamed Lloyd.

The ninja looked into the distance and saw the figure. It took its silver hood off, revealing Zane's face.

The ninja ran to him, apart from Lloyd, who scrambled back into the tea shop.

"I know that wind..." said Sensei Wu, "That's not Zane."

The three ninja stood in front of Zane.

"Step aside." Zane growled.

"Zane, what's wrong with you?" asked Jay.

"I want a word with your master." said Zane.

"Woah, Zane's gone through puberty. Or is that not possible with a nindroid?" asked Jay.

"What's gotten into him?" asked Cole.

Lloyd ran up to the three ninja.

"Guys, don't get any closer to him! That's not Zane! Someone's possessed him!" yelled Lloyd.

Kai turned to Zane.

"Whoever you are, whatever issue you have with Sensei, you have with us. Give us back our friend." said Kai.

Zane let out a laugh, and the ninja started to get a bit uneasy.

"Umm...how are we supposed to find our friend?" asked Cole.

"Let me show you!" yelled Zane.

With that, Zane's appearance changed slightly. His hair seemed to become darker, his skin lighter and his eyes turned dark green. He dashed up to the ninja, jumped into the air and blasted the ninja with a strong gust of wind. The ninja went flying and crashed into the ground several meters away. Zane let out another laugh.

"Great. let's show him what we've got. It's four against one." said Jay, charging up his hand.

The ninja charged at Zane, but he managed to defeat them all, sending flying with various karate moves. Cole groaned and stood back up.

"We may not have our powers, but we still know a little thing called Spinjitsu. Ninjago!" Cole yelled, spinning into an earth tornado.

Zane blasted Cole with ice, freezing his arm and causing him to spin out of control. He crashed into the wall of a building nearby.

"So not only does he have powers, but he can control _two powers at once?_ " exclaimed Jay.

"I thought possessing the Green Ninja would be fun. This is so much better!" Zane laughed.

Zane started to create a huge icy tornado.

"Guys, you may want to get back!" yelled Lloyd.

Meanwhile, Sensei Wu was instructing Misako to get her and the people away.

"Nya we have to go. Now!" Sensei Wu said, packing a bag.

"But...this is our place. Tell them, Sensei. What happened to Zane?" asked Nya.

"There's no time." said Sensei Wu.

Back with the ninja, taking down Zane wasn't proving to be easy.

"Ninjago!" yelled Jay, spinning into a tornado and advancing towards Zane.

Zane blew Jay up into the air, causing him to spin out of control and go flying.

"Our Spinjitsu is worthless against the wind!" exclaimed Kai.

Lloyd advanced, holding a shuriken.

"Shurikens? Cute. Try this on for size!" yelled Zane.

Using the wind, he ripped the fans of a windmill off of their stand and smashed them into the ninja below. The ninja lay sprawled across the ground, too beaten up to anything. Kai landed next to a kid watching the scene unfold.

"Get up. Please! Ninja never quit!" the kid pleaded.

Kai slowly stood, up holding his arm.

Before the ninja could do anything else, Zane sucked them up into a whirlwind and sent them flying once again. The door of the tea shop was flung open, and Nya stood behind the counter as Zane approached.

"Get out!" she snarled.

"Go stock some shelves. Before you get hurt." said Zane.

"I'll take you on, anytime!" yelled Nya. Sensei Wu grabbed Nya's shoulder.

"Stay back Nya. It's me that he wants." said Sensei Wu.

"Not you. Just your father's staff." said Zane.

"I see you found the Allied Armour, Morro, yet you haven't summoned your friends." said Sensei Wu.

"Your pathetic students haven't given me a reason to." Morro sneered, turning towards the beaten up ninja trying to get up.

"Hey! No one calls _me_ pathetic!" yelled Jay.

Morro slammed the doors of the tea shop shut, causing a strong wind to shake the shop...and the ninja.

Morro wrestled with Sensei Wu for the staff, trying to pull it out of his hands.

"You've gotten old. You used to be a great teacher. Now you're just a pathetic shopkeeper." said Morro.

"With age comes wisdom." said Sensei Wu.

Sensei Wu flipped over Morro's head, yanking the staff out of his hands. It landed on the floor and rolled over a patch of flour. Immediately a design appeared on the floor. Morro tried to blow the staff towards him, but Nya knocked the bookshelf behind him over, pinning him to the floor. Morro dropped the staff and Sensei Wu picked it up.

"Yes. Now, we leave." said Sensei Wu.

Nya and Sensei Wu bolted out the door of the tea shop.

"To the barn!" yelled Nya, running in that direction.

"I'm not leaving without Zane!" yelled Lloyd.

"We will not win this fight today." said Sensei Wu.

The ninja ran after Nya, but Jay stayed behind, looking towards the tea shop.

"Ohh...what am I doing?" groaned Jay.

He took a deep breath in and ran towards the open doors of the tea shop.

"Give me that staff!" yelled Morro, blowing the shelf away.

Jay was hit by a sudden gust of wind and was blown back several meters. Meanwhile Cole, Kai and Lloyd watched from the Destiny's Bounty, which had taken off.

"What's he doing? He's going to get killed!" exclaimed Cole.

"I should be down there! This is my fault, I should have to face it!" cried Lloyd.

Morro ran over to Jay and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Foolish ninja! Why would you try to take me on all by yourself?" said Morro.

"To be honest, I have no idea! I just knew that I couldn't leave Zane here with _you."_ spat Jay.

"Where's Jay?" asked Nya, running over to the side of the ship.

"He's fighting the Titanium Ninja. " said Kai.

"I know you're in there Zane. Fight him. Do _something_ _."_ said Jay. He quickly pulled Morro into a headlock.

"The staff is getting away! Let go of me!" yelled Morro.

"Not until you let go of Zane!" yelled Jay.

There seemed to be a hint of recognition, and Zane's eyes turned blue.

"Jay...help me..." said Zane.

"Zane?" gasped Jay.

An anchor dragged through the ground, picking up Jay and leaving Morro behind.

"What are you doing? Let me go! I saw Zane!" yelled Jay.

Morro watched the Destiny's Bounty in disdain as Jay kept pleading with the others to let him go.

"You won't get away that easily." muttered Morro.

The wind blew in the opposite direction of the Bounty, pulling it towards Morro. Jay ran up to Nya.

"We have to go back." said Jay.

"I'm sorry, Jay, but we can't. That's what I'm trying to avoid." said Nya.

The Destiny's Bounty took off, barely escaping Morro with a final booster thrust.

"Phew! That was close! The coast is clear." sighed Nya. Lloyd ran up to Jay.

"Did you really see him?" asked Lloyd.

"...yeah." said Jay. He turned to Sensei Wu.

"Spill it, Sensei. What just happened back there, and what have they done to my friend?" asked Jay.

"Yeah, Sensei. Who was that?' asked Cole.

"...you four weren't my first students. There was one before you..." Sensei Wu sighed, "Morro. The Master of Wind."

Nya looked at the radar.

"Okay. Now those lights scare me." Nya said, "We got something on our six. Looks like your Master of Wind...just caught his second wind."

 _1524 words? Oops...anyway, that was the one-shot. If y'all want a part three, just say so. Right, I'll see y'all in the next one!_


	20. Underneath the Costumes

_Happy Halloween, readers! Yeah, I know I'm late, but just pretend I posted this on Halloween. Anyway, here's a one-shot that NOBODY requested, since I wanted to write a Halloween special._

Nya didn't always like Halloween. She thought it was just an excuse for candy seller to double up on sales. However, this year she decided to give it a shot. Zane didn't know about Halloween, and Jay made it his duty to show Zane what an amazing holiday it was. So, since Zane was her friend, she decided to participate in the holiday.

Nya adjusted the red ribbon in her hair uncertainly. She placed the witch hat on her hair at an angle and looked in the mirror. Even she had to admit; she looked pretty good.

Kai walked into the room, smirking and showing Nya his plastic fangs.

"Great costume! You're a witch, right?" said Kai.

"Yep. As for you, let me guess...you're a vampire?" asked Nya.

"That's right! I vant to suck your blood!" Kai grinned, swishing his red cape around him. Nya rolled her eyes and smiled.

"What's everyone else dressing up as?" asked Nya.

"Cole had no idea what to go as, so he's just throwing a sheet over himself and being a ghost. Jay's dressing up as a really elaborate werewolf. Apparently he's been working on his costume for weeks now. Lloyd...I'm guessing that he's going as Frankenstein. He's probably just in it for all the candy."

"As for Zane?"

"Jay didn't tell me what Zane's dressing up as. He told me it was a secret."

Nya put on a black leather jacket over her black and red witch dress and picked up a fancy wand and a small bucket. She walked out the bedroom door with Kai, running into the other ninja. They were waiting at the front door in their costumes, all holding buckets for candy. Well, except for Lloyd. He was carrying a pillowcase.

Nya looked at Zane. He wasn't actually wearing anything that special. He was just wearing a leather jacket (like Nya's), sunglasses and boots. he was also holding a fake gun, but that could have meant anything.

"So...Zane, what are you?" asked Nya.

"I'm the..." Zane was cut off by Jay, who clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Zane! I thought we were going to let them guess?" whispered Jay.

Nya sighed and opened the door. They were met by the bright sunlight and people of all ages knocking on doors and taking candy.

"Let's move out!" yelled Lloyd.

...

It had been two hours, and the moon was shining. All the ninja's bags were full of candy, even Lloyd's pillowcase! They met back at a lamp post, sorting the candies they had received.

"Look! Cadbury chocolate bars!" squealed Lloyd, taking a huge bite out of a bar of chocolate.

It was only when Nya was looking through her bucket of candy when she saw six small chocolates in a net bag. They were casting an eerie green glow over the six ninja. She gently lifted them out of the bucket and tore the net bag. She poured the chocolates into her hand, catching the eye of the other ninja.

"Hey, sis, what are those?" asked Kai.

"I don't know. There's only one way to find out." said Nya.

She unwrapped the chocolates and handed one to each ninja. She popped one in her mouth. It tasted like ordinary chocolate.

Suddenly she felt a searing pain in her stomach. She gasped in shock before collapsing onto the sidewalk unconscious.

...

Nya groggily opened her eyes. What happened? She looked at her hands and saw that her fingernails were painted black. Strange. She didn't remember painting them.

She slowly stood up and looked at the rest of the ninja. She suddenly realised something was...different about them. Were Kai's fangs always so realistic? Why were there sparks coming out of the bolts on Lloyd's neck? Why could she see directly through Cole? When did Jay get so hairy?

"Nya, thank goodness you're awake! We blacked out, and something happened to us!" Cole yelled, "I became a ghost!"

"I've got fleas!" groaned Jay, scratching his face and picking out some black bugs.

"My fangs are real!" yelled Kai, showing Nya his teeth.

"We all turned into the monster we dressed up as." Lloyd said solemnly.

"Okay, that's hard to believe, even for Ninjago. If we all turned into the monsters we dressed up as, then I must be..." Nya trailed off as she realised what had happened to her.

"OH SH**, I'M A WITCH!" screamed Nya.

"Would you keep it down? We don't want the whole of Ninjago to know we turned into monsters!" hissed Cole.

Nya suddenly realised something was missing. She scanned the ninja, trying to see if they were missing anything. Then it hit her.

"Guys, WHERE DID ZANE GO?" asked Nya.

The ninja looked around for him, while Jay grew visibly pale as he turned around.

"Guys, we have to get out of here!" yelled Jay.

Jay grabbed Nya's hand and dashed towards a dark alleyway at the other side of the road, the other ninja trailing behind.

"Jay, what's going on?" asked Kai.

"I think I remember what Zane dressed up as..." whispered Jay.

The ninja ran into the alleyway and were met by a brick wall. They turned around and looked at the alleyway's entrance. Jay yelped when he saw a figure walking towards them. The ninja backed up against the wall as the figure approached them, revealing himself to be Zane.

"Jay? What did Zane dress up as?" asked Nya.

Zane lowered his sunglasses slightly, showing his blood red eyes and aiming his gun towards them.

"I told him to dress up as the Terminator." whispered Jay.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" the ninja screamed.

Zane fired the gun at the ninja. Nya raised her hands in front of her, unknowingly creating a force field around the five. The bullet bounced off of the force field and hit Zane straight in the shoulder.

"Come on!" yelled Nya. She sprinted past Zane, the other ninja not far behind.

"What do we do now?" asked Cole.

"We have a few minutes until sunrise. We'll just hide from Zane until then, and MAYBE this whole mess will be fixed." said Nya.

"Uhh...Nya? What's happening to me?" Kai asked, "I'm kind of getting...thirsty."

Nya gasped and quickly shot Kai with water. Well, she wanted to, but she shot him with black lightning instead.

"Ow! What was that for?!" groaned Kai.

"Sorry! I...did NOT expect that to happen." Nya said, "Well, at least you're not going to try and eat me any time soon."

"Incoming!" yelled Lloyd.

The ninja ducked as a rocket whizzed over their heads and destroyed the wall behind them. Once the smoke cleared the ninja turned around and saw Zane in front of them. He said nothing, but he pointed his gun at the ninja again.

Nya glanced behind herself and saw the sun peeking over the horizon. As soon as the sun lit up the ninja, the blinding light covered them all.

...

When Nya opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was her hands. Her fingernails had returned to normal. Then she looked around. All the other ninja returned to normal.

Zane groaned and sat up, holding his shoulder. He looked at his hand and saw silver blood coming out of it.

"Could somebody explain to me why I'm bleeding?" asked Zane.

Nya quickly got her scarf and carefully wrapped it around Zane's shoulder.

"I...have no idea what just happened." said Jay.

"Well, at least we turned back to normal." said Kai.

Nya gasped when she looked at Kai.

His fangs were still there...and they were real!

 _Anyway, that was another one-shot! Make sure to stay tuned!_


	21. Disarming

_Hey readers! This one-shot was requested by a guest. Right, let's just get right into it!_

The Serpentine were invading Ninjago, thanks to the help of a juvenile Lloyd Garmadon. At the moment Jay and Zane were handling the Fangpyre invasions while Kai and Cole battled the Hypnobrai.

Kai walked through the door of the Bounty, followed by Cole. They were tired but victorious from their fight with the Hypnobrai. Nya walked into the room.

"How'd you go, guys?" asked Nya.

"Oh, we went fine. Got a few scratches here and there." Kai said, brushing off some dust and collapsing into a chair.

Jay burst through the door of the Bounty and immediately collapsed onto the floor. When Cole kneeled down to help Jay up he saw that Jay was covered with bruises.

"Jay, what happened to you? And...where's Zane?" asked Cole.

"We...got ambushed! T-They beat me up, but Zane got away. I-I-I think they're still following him though!" Jay stammered.

"We have to go find him before the Fangpyre find him!" Kai yelled.

With that, the three ninja got to their feet and ran out the door. Well, Kai and Cole ran out the door; Jay managed a fast hobble, due to being beat up so badly.

...

Zane sprinted through the forest, an army of Fangpyre on his tail. He had been separated from Jay, and he was currently being chased by a group of Fangpyre. If there was something he didn't want, it was to be turned into a snake.

He weaved through the trees, not once looking back. If had turned around maybe he would have noticed a Fangpyre soldier throw a dagger at his head. Good news: it missed his head. Bad news: it went straight through his shoulder.

Unable to handle the pain, Zane blacked out and collapsed onto the ground. The Fangpyre surrounded Zane, surprised to see sparks coming out of his now severed arm.

"It's a robot! Do you think it's a decoy?" asked one Fangpyre soldier.

"Robot or not, we can turn it into a snake nonetheless. Maybe we can use it to get to the _real_ ninja." General Fangtom said, "After all, a robot ninja is a ninja nonethe-"

General Fangtom was interrupted by the battle cries of the other ninja, who were beating the fangs out of the Serpentine soldiers.

"Retreat!" General Fangtom yelled.

The soldiers quickly fell back, slithering away as fast as they could. The ninja surrounded Zane. The first thing they noticed was that Zane's arm was detached from his body. The second thing they noticed was that sparks were coming out the end of the arm.

"Uh...Jay? I think something's wrong with Zane." said Cole.

"Zane's a...a...ROBOT!" Jay screamed.

...

Zane slowly opened his eyes. He was back in the Bounty, but for some reason he couldn't move. He looked down and saw he was strapped to a vertical metal table. When he looked forward he saw Kai, who was shining a lamp in his eyes like a interrogating cop.

"Alright, imposter. What are you, who made you and what have you done with the real Zane?" Kai asked.

"What are you talking about, Kai? Why am I strapped to a table?" Zane asked, clearly confused.

"Don't play dumb with me, droid." Kai growled.

"Droid? Do you mean...a robot? I do not understand." said Zane.

Zane only bothered then to look at his right arm, which had disappeared. Zane broke out in a cold sweat when he realised _he was missing an arm._

"Looking for this?" Kai asked, holding up Zane's arm.

Zane managed a strangled gasp as he stared at his severed arm, cut wires and metal sticking out of the end where there should have been blood and bone.

 _So that's what he meant by 'droid'._ Zane thought. _But, that must mean that he was...a robot._

Zane suddenly to feel uneasy, and he was on the verge of a panic attack. All he could do was helplessly stare at his arm as he started to feel more and more sick.

"Kai, cut it out! He looks like he's about to start screaming the Bounty down!" Cole yelled, grabbing Zane's arm and placing it on a table next to Zane.

"Check it out guys, I think he's telling the truth." Jay said, studying Zane, "Look at him. I think this is the first time he's heard of this."

Kai looked Zane in the eye.

"Zane...or, imposter Zane, it depends...what was the first-no, second thing you said when you met me?" asked Kai.

"I believe I said, 'Oh, it was a joke. Ha ha.' Then Jay slapped himself in the face for no apparent reason." Zane said.

The three ninja looked at each other, knowing that this was the real Zane. Cole quickly ran up to Zane and undid the straps holding him to the table. Zane fell to the ground, managing to catch himself with his one hand.

"Zane...we'll try to reattach your arm." Jay said.

...

"So, can you move it?" Jay asked, lowering his tools.

Zane looked at his hand and tried to move it, pleased to see that he could.

"Zane...did you know about this?" asked Cole.

"No. I guess this is why I don't remember anything about my past." Zane said.

"Do you need some time alone? I would need a few days to recover if I were in your shoes." Kai said.

"That would be great, thank you." said Zane.

With that, the three ninja left the room, leaving Zane by himself. Zane looked at his exposed chest and saw a control panel he didn't see before. He pressed a few buttons on it and a door swung open, exposing his insides. He examined his insides and noticed a switch.

 _Memory: Off._

Zane slowly flicked the switch, and he remembered everything. The falcon. His old home. His father.

A single tear rolled down Zane's face as he relived his father's death, unknowing of the other ninja watching from the window.

"Should we go in and ask why he's crying?" Cole asked.

"Nah, we should ask HOW he's crying." Jay said.

"Guys, let's just give him some time." Kai said, "I think he wants to be left alone."

 _So...that was another one-shot! Stay awesome!_


	22. (Female Lloyd x Kai) and DoTD Review!

_Hey everyone! If y'all want some Female Lloyd x Kai fluff, read on! However, if you're not into that stuff, skip to the end to find my opinion on the Day of the Departed! Everyone wins! This one-shot was requested by LegoTerraWarrior, and it's set after Day of the Departed. Alright, here we go!_

Jay was teaching Kai a few moves for fighting with a staff. They were training outside Yang's temple. Jay was trying his best to teach Kai, but he wasn't paying attention. About five meters away, Zane was teaching Lydia the same moves.

"Kai? Hello? Anyone home?" Jay asked, tapping Kai on the head with his staff.

"Oh, yeah." said Kai.

"Alright. Now, swing the staff around and thrust it forwards." Jay said, giving Kai a demonstration.

Kai followed Jay's orders, but halfway through swinging the staff he noticed Lydia tripping over a rock in the ground. Zane quickly caught her before she hit the ground. Kai felt a pang of jealousy and accidentally hit himself in the head with his staff.

"Kai! I thought you were focusing!" Jay scolded.

Jay looked over to where Kai was looking and saw Lydia and Zane. An evil grin spread on his face.

"Looks like somebody's jealous!" Jay leered.

Kai blushed and looked away from Jay, but Jay popped up in front of his face again.

"Kai and Lydia sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Jay burst out laughing, "Dude, you're SO jealous!"

"I...am not!" Kai yelled.

"Dude, you looked like you were about to smash Zane's face in." Jay said, "If that isn't jealousy, I don't know what is."

Kai decided to ignore Jay and go over to Cole. He seemed a bit distant, staring through the windows of the Temple, as if he were looking at someone inside.

"Cole, what are you looking at?" asked Kai.

"Lydia. She went into the temple." Cole said, pointing at the window he was looking through.

Kai looked at where Cole was pointing and saw Lydia waving at him from the window.

"How did she get in there so fast?" Zane asked, walking up to Cole, "I took my eyes off her for one second..."

"You're asking HOW SHE GOT IN? WE HAVE TO GET HER OUT!" Kai screamed, "SHE MIGHT GET HURT, OR EVEN KILLED!"

"Kai, she's taken a growth serum and survived, defeated an evil overlord, been kidnapped by that same overlord, had her powers drained by a noodle master and possessed by an evil ghost. I think she's going to survive going into a formerly haunted temple." Zane said.

"He's only worried because he's crushing on her." Cole said.

"I've run some scans. It seems like the most logical explanation." Zane said.

"Oh, shut up, Zane!" Kai yelled. He started to run towards the doors of the temple.

"Kai, wait!" Zane yelled.

"Too late, Frosty. He's gone." Jay said, pointing to Kai, who was running into the temple.

Jay ran up to the doors of the temple, which Kai had forgotten to shut.

"GO SAVE YOUR PRINCESS, KAI!" Jay yelled, "GO ALL MARIO UP THIS TEMPLE!"A

"SHUT UP, JAY!" Kai yelled back.

...

"LYDIA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Kai screamed, looking around.

Kai desperately looked around, trying to find Lydia. He noticed somebody at the end of the corridor.

"Lydia! Thank god you're..." Kai trailed off as the person saw Kai and took of, turning a corner and disappearing.

"Hey, wait!" Kai yelled.

Kai turned the corner and ran straight into Lydia.

"Kai! It's about time!" Lydia gasped, "I got a bit lost, and I heard you screaming at Jay to shut up..."

"Why'd you come in here!? You could have gotten hurt!" Kai yelled.

"I thought I saw a ghost, and I wanted to explore! I wanted to show you!" Lydia cried.

"But I was worried! You mean so much to me! I love you!" Kai blurted out.

Kai clamped his hand over his mouth when he realised what he said. Lydia stared at Kai like he had grown an extra head. The two stood in awkward silence for quite a while.

"Lydia..."

Kai was cut off when Lydia quickly kissed him on the cheek. Now it was Kai's turn to do the staring.

"You know, it may not be in a Parisian cafe, or a romantic park at midnight, but this is quite a cool place for a first date." Lydia smiled.

Kai stared at Lydia a few minutes, then broke out in a grin.

"Alright. Should we...go?" asked Kai.

Lydia hugged Kai's arm.

"Let's stay here for a little while longer."

 _Alright! For the people who didn't read the one-shot, here's my opinion on Day of the Departed! SPOILER ALERT!_

 _I liked Cole when he was still a ghost. There. I said it._

 _I also realised that at least four of the villains would have something against Zane._

 _Morro: It was Zane's fault the monastery was destroyed. Morro spent his life in the monastery. Go figure._

 _The Overlord: Zane killed him. Nuff said._

 _General Cryptor: Because duh._

 _Samukai: Remember when Samukai took his father prisoner? Maybe that's why he called him._

 _As for Chen, I think he would thank Zane. Without him there would be no other way to get the ninja to the Tournament. I don't really see what he had against Nya. Kai yes, but Nya would have been a better match for Morro._

 _Here's a running commentary of what I was thinking of throughout the episode:_

 _They sped all the way there for a lantern? Talk about misleading._

 _I can't believe Cole broke that globe thingy. Everybody knows you shouldn't break the thing the villain is standing in front of._

 _Is Echo Zane coming back? Or was he just a one time character? He better not be..._

 _BUTTONS BUTTONS BUTTONS!_

 _For Christ's sake, build another body for PIXAL._

 _I'm surprised Lloyd can hold all that weight._

 _If it weren't for Ronin, Jay would have been killed._

 _Overall, what have I learnt from this? The villains and Day of the Departed are awesome. Also, Cryptor and Samukai are Zane fangirls._

 _Anyway, that was another one-shot! Thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next one!_


	23. Father and All Powerful Son

_I LIVE!_

 _Yikes, it's been a while, hasn't it? Oops. Just need to say I might go on unmentioned hiatus every now and then._

 _This one-shot was requested by toothlessturtle21. I didn't want to call Lloyd's dad Lord Garmadon, because he's not a lord anymore. So, to be respectful, I called him Sensei Garmadon, because that's what he'd want to be called. Let's get into it!_

Ever since Sensei Garmadon was killed when the Preeminent was killed, Lloyd had mourned him and missed him deeply. However, everything changed when the Yinyang eclipse brought back one more unexpected visitor that just happened to stay for good.

Of course, the ninja were shocked and Sensei Wu nearly got a heart attack, but a few cups of tea later everyone was happy that Sensei Garmadon was back. However, no one was more happy to see him than Lloyd.

There was one problem. Lloyd and Sensei Garmadon felt sort of awkward seeing each other again. Let's be honest here, wouldn't you feel weird around somebody whom you loved that was suddenly resurrected?

...

Lloyd sat at his desk and looked out the window. Cole walked into the room and saw Lloyd.

"Hey Lloyd. Why are you..."

"Staring out the window and not training?" Lloyd sighed, "I'm gloomy."

Cole walked up to Lloyd and sat down next to him.

"Dude, if this is about your dad, just go talk to him! You know, socialize? Get to know him better? What's better to close the gap than some father-son bonding time?"

Lloyd suddenly lit up and he looked at Cole.

"That could work! Sure, you sound like a cheap greeting card, but maybe some bonding time is what we need! Thanks!" Lloyd cried.

Before Cole could say anything else, Lloyd grabbed his stuff and raced out the door, leaving Cole by himself.

"Umm...you're welcome?"

...

Lloyd spent the rest of the day trying to get to know his father better. He tried the normal things that normal fathers and sons do. However, things didn't exactly go to plan.

BASEBALL:

Lloyd looked up at Sensei Garmadon, eyeing him carefully.

"Ready?" Lloyd asked.

Sensei Garmadon nodded his head to say yes.

Lloyd threw the ball at Sensei Garmadon...and it sailed over his head at the speed of sound. Sensei Garmadon turned around watched as it disappeared into the distance, not even attempting to go after it. In a few seconds it was gone.

"Oops." Lloyd muttered, "Let's...try something else."

SOCCER:

"Now Dad...look forward and kick the ball. If you kick it right it should land in the goal." said Lloyd.

Sensei Garmadon looked down at the ball and lightly kicked it. It only moved a few centimeters before coming to a painfully slow stop.

"Try kicking it a bit harder." Lloyd said.

Sensei Garmadon looked at the ball again and kicked it a little bit harder. The ball only rolled a few more centimeters than the first time.

"A bit harder."

With this, Sensei Garmadon kicked the ball as hard as he could. The ball sailed across the grass and into the goal. It didn't stop there. The ball ripped through the net and continued flying through the forest behind the goal.

"Not that hard..." Lloyd sighed.

TALKING:

"What did you want to be when you grew up?" asked Lloyd.

"An evil overlord." answered Sensei Garmadon.

"...and, why did you want to be an evil overlord?"

"So I could take over Ninjago."

"What were your hobbies when you were a kid?"

"Plotting my takeover of Ninjago, fighting my brother for the Golden Weapons..."

"Alright, that's it! I've had enough!"

...

Lloyd angrily stormed off into the distance, Sensei Garmadon trailing behind.

"Lloyd? I don't see what's wrong. Are you okay?" Sensei Garmadon asked.

Lloyd angrily spun around.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Lloyd yelled, "Sure, you're a great Sensei, calm and strong, but you suck at being a dad!"

Sensei Garmadon didn't show that he felt hurt, and he kept a calm demeanour. However, the next thing Lloyd said made him snap.

"You're not even trying to be a good dad! It seems like you would have been better off without me!"

Sensei Garmadon gave Lloyd a glare that would have burnt a hole through Lloyd's head.

"Better off without you? You were probably the best thing that ever happened to me. As for my horrible parenting skills, I was infected with snake venom for the majority of my childhood, and dead for the majority of the time I wanted to spend with you!"

Things just got pretty awkward. Sensei Garmadon and Lloyd stared at the ground for a while, not saying anything. Finally Lloyd talked.

"Dad...alright, I'm sorry. I guess I didn't exactly think about how you were in the Cursed Realm for a while."

Sensei Garmadon looked at Lloyd and cracked a weak smile.

"You know...I may have been evil for most of my childhood, but I remember a few things from before that. Did I ever tell you about when I pushed your uncle off a cliff into a Starteeth infested lake?"

Lloyd's eyes lit up.

"You did? What happened?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, its a funny story. You see, your uncle was quite the sore loser..."

...

Cole, Kai, Jay, Nya and Zane pressed up against the window, spying on Sensei Garmadon and Lloyd.

"Father-Son time. Ingenious. I wonder who thought of that?" Jay said sarcastically.

"What's Garmadon saying?" Cole asked.

"Hang on...I think he's talking about how he pushed Sensei Wu off a cliff..." Zane said, adjusting an earpiece he was using to overhear their conversation.

"He did? Let me hear!" Nya yelled.

With that, she leaned closer to Zane. However, this caused too much pressure to be focused on one part of the window. As a result, the window broke, causing all five ninja to fall out the window from the third floor.

The ninja landed on top of each other, glass flying everywhere. Sensei Garmadon and Lloyd looked back momentarily before resuming their conversation.

"Well, this is a story to tell my kids..." Kai groaned.

 _Thanks for reading the one-shot, and I'll see you in the next one!_


	24. You Lose (Cole x Nya)

_Alright, so this one-shot was requested by_ _MLPninjagomore13. Warnings for Cole fans. This is gonna get ugly._

Cole had enough. Lloyd had been captured. Nya's Samurai Mech was ruined. He was a ghost. And the fault laid in the hands of one stuck up Master of Wind.

He wanted revenge.

Then Cole got a message from Morro. A message telling him to meet him in front of Sensei Yang's temple. They would duel there, at midnight. No powers, just one ordinary sword. If Cole won, Morro would release Lloyd and leave Ninjago. If Morro won, Cole would die.

The other ninja did their best to stop him from going, but Cole's mind was made. Before they could do anything about it Cole had already disappeared.

Now it was midnight. Cole stood in front of Sensei Yang's temple, sword in hand.

"Where are you, Morro?!" Cole yelled, "Show yourself!"

Nothing happened for about five seconds, then he heard a faint flapping sound coming from above him. He looked up and saw Morro flying down towards him on his elemental dragon.

Morro landed a few metres in front of Cole, a smirk on his face. His elemental dragon disappeared as he pulled a sword out of its scabbard.

"I'm surprised you had the guts to come alone. Knowing a lowly ninja like you, I would expect some backup." Morro sneered.

"He didn't come alone." a voice said.

Cole turned around and Nya stepped out of the shadows.

"Nya! What are you doing here?" Cole hissed.

"Do you think I'd leave you to face Morro all by yourself?" Nya asked, "I have the element of water on my side! Sure, my power's not completely stable...but that's better than nothing!"

Cole sighed and looked back at Morro, who was looking exceptionally smug.

"I knew it. You don't have the strength to face me yourself, so you invite your little girlfriend to do the dirty work for you." Morro said.

Cole saw red and charged.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Cole yelled.

Morro and Cole struck swords and sparred until they became a blur. They were an even match, and they could have gone on for days, if Nya hadn't intervened.

Nya's eyes darted back and forth between the two ghosts as she desperately tried to figure out which one was which. She had to do something. But if she accidentally shot Cole...she would never be able to forgive herself.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and shot a huge blast of water towards them. It hit the blur...and both ghosts fell to the floor.

Oh no.

Nya dashed to Cole's side. He was stirring, but he looked like he was in a lot of pain. She tried to pick him up, but her hands went straight through him. Cole _was fading._

Slowly and painfully Morro looked up and saw Nya looking over Cole, tears in her eyes threatening to come out. He grinned.

"Cole, you can't die." Nya whispered, "I only hit you with some water. You'll be fine."

Cole looked up at Nya.

"Nya, you know that's not true." Cole murmured.

"I'm...sorry." Nya whispered.

"No...I am." Cole said.

"What for?" Nya asked.

"...for not telling you how much I loved you before." Cole said.

Before Nya could say anything else, Cole smiled and disappeared.

He was gone.

"You lose." Morro sneered.

With that, he disappeared too, leaving Lloyd's body.

...

"Why aren't they back yet?" Kai asked, "If anything happened to them..."

"I doubt they would lose. Two against one, plus one is the elemental Master of Water." Zane said.

"They'll be fine." Jay said, "What could go wrong?"

As Jay said that, Nya burst into the tea shop, tears streaming down her face and supporting Lloyd. She ran towards Jay, but collapsed on the floor in front of him before she could reach him. Kai grabbed Lloyd while Jay crouched down to help Nya.

"Nya, what happened? And...where's Cole?" Jay asked.

"I-I-I...I was trying to shoot Morro! I hit him and..." Nya burst out sobbing again, "I'm so sorry!"

...

It was the day of Cole's funeral, and no one was more distraught than Lou, Cole's father. Lou was such a wreck he could barely look straight.

Lloyd walked up to Cole's gravestone.

"Cole was a great leader, maybe better than I'll ever be. All I know is that I'll never forget him." Lloyd said solemnly, "Brave, kind, caring...he had the qualities of a true leader."

Zane walked up to the grave and placed down some flowers. Kai patted the gravestone.

"Rest in peace buddy." Kai said, voice breaking.

Zane didn't say anything. Maybe he was thinking that this was how Cole felt at his own funeral, after he sacrificed himself to defeat the Overlord.. He guessed that he would never know.

As the funeral guests cleared out, Jay noticed someone was missing. He turned back and saw Nya, curled up against Cole's gravestone. She looked terrible.

Jay walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't move.

"I loved him." Nya whispered.

 _Whoo! That was depressing! Anyway, that was another chapter! Review and I'll see y'all in the next chapter!_


	25. Move On

_Hey readers, I'm back! I've been in Bali for a week and a bit, so I couldn't update. Then I went on a writing break._

 _I made my first poll! I don't know if everyone wants to see return of the Mechanic 2 yet, so I'll let the poll decide. You can find it on my profile, so please vote! Only one person has voted at the moment..._

 _Alright, keeping with the dark theme and going with something requested by a guest called ImNotCreative. When I say it's the Day of the Departed, I mean the events happen before the ghosts of the villains come back. Let's go!_

Zane was a strange guy. He always did things with little to no regrets. Wearing pink aprons, laughing at sad movies...

Killing himself to defeat the Overlord...

It had been a year since that incident in Ninjago City. They had gotten a small glimmer of hope after they had gotten a message from Chen, telling them that their friend was alive. Of course, it turned out to be a lie, much to the ninja's disappointment.

After the ninja had defeated Chen and his Tournament of Elements, Skylor had taken Zane's place on the team. A fight broke out between the team because of this, fueled by Cole's protests ("Come on, Zane's irreplaceable!") and Kai's not so secret crush on Skylor. In the end Cole gave up and let Skylor on the team, though this mainly had to do with Lloyd pressing him to.

Then the ghosts attacked and Nya became the ninja of water, boosting Nya's self confidence and the ninja's popularity. Then there was that final incident with Nadakhann that Jay and Nya remembered and didn't want to bring up.

Now there were six ninja on the team to protect Ninjago. Cole had gotten used to his ghostly form and Jay and Nya were together. Everything was normal.

Well...almost normal.

PIXAL. Everyone had forgotten about PIXAL. They had forgotten how she may have been one of the closest people to Zane, and that she was also heartbroken when Zane died. She was all alone, with Cyrus being far too busy with the ninja's new vehicles or their missions.

...

It was the Day of the Departed. A day to honour those who have left us, and be thankful for those we still have. Jay, of course, was going to spend the day with his parents. Nya, on the other hand, _was_ going to spend the day with Kai, but she had been turned down at the last second.

"What do you mean, you're going to spend the day with Skylor?!" Nya cried.

"Come on sis, this is my big chance!" Kai whispered, "Oh, and while you're at it could you do something for me?"

Nya was about to scream with frustration when Kai stopped her by thrusting a small bunch of flowers under her nose, looking the other way.

"I was going to give these to Skylor, but I got a bigger bunch. Could you...take these to Zane's statue?" Kai asked.

Stunned, Nya took the flowers and nodded. It wasn't like her brother to do something like this, even out of circumstance. Kai grinned, gave her a thumbs up and ran into a different room.

...

PIXAL ran along the path until she saw something in the distance. Zane's statue. She slowly came to a stop a few metres in front of the statue.

"Hello Zane. I believe it's been a while since we have seen each other." PIXAL said, "Please forgive my absence at your funeral, I just needed to be alone."

She walked up to the foot of the statue and sat down.

"Mr Borg has been really busy, working on your team's vehicles and mechs. He seems really interested in it, considering that he doesn't have anything else to do. As a matter of fact, he actually created a mech for you. You would have liked it." PIXAL said.

She bit her lip and looked up, Zane's silhouette casting a shadow over her.

"Are we...still compatible?" she whispered.

"PIXAL? Is that you?" a voice asked.

PIXAL looked up and saw Nya standing a few metres in front of her, holding a small bunch of flowers.

"Hello Nya. I'm sorry we had to reunite like this." PIXAL said, wiping her eyes.

Nya placed the flowers at the foot of the statue and sat down next to PIXAL. They sat next to each other for a very long time, both too shy to say anything. Eventually PIXAL broke the silence with the first thing that came to mind.

"Nice flowers." PIXAL murmured.

"You like them? My brother picked them out." Nya said.

"It doesn't seem like your brother to do something like this."

"Would you believe the flowers were for Skylor instead?"

Nya chuckled while PIXAL managed a half-assed smile.

"I guess somethings just don't turn out the way you expect." PIXAL said.

"You're not just talking about the flowers, are you?" Nya asked.

PIXAL bit her lip again and looked away. She recoiled in shock when Nya suddenly hugged her.

"I miss him too, PIXAL. We all miss him. But we have to move on." Nya said.

Upon hearing this, PIXAL finally let out the emotions she had been bottling up over the past few months. She sobbed uncontrollably into Nya's shoulder for what felt like forever, Nya watching everything unfold.

Finally, PIXAL stopped crying. She wiped her eyes again and looked at Nya.

"Thing will get better PIXAL. Just hang on." Nya said.

With that, Nya stood up and walked away, momentarily turning back to look at Zane's statue one last time before disappearing into the darkness.

PIXAL stood up and looked up at the statue.

"Goodbye, Zane. Happy Day of the Departed." PIXAL whispered.

She smiled again and ran after Nya, disappearing into the darkness after her.

 _I just imagined this is how it would have gone down if Zane died for real. Anyway, thanks for reading, vote and I'll see you all in the next one-shot!_


	26. Miraculous Ninja?

_Hey readers! A few messages today._

 _I may have missed a few one-shots. I was scrolling through the reviews and I realised that I forgot to do quite a few. Sorry for that. I'll be writing those one-shots right after this one, because by the time I had found out about it I had already written the whole one-shot. Oops._

 _LegoTerraWarrior suggested this one-shot. I had to do a bit of research on Miraculous Ladybug, since I didn't know the show existed until this one-shot was suggested. So, LegoTerraWarrior and all Miraculous Ladybug fans, in advance...sorry for ruining Miraculous Ladybug? I hope you enjoy anyway. Whether you enjoyed it or not, please vote on my next story!_

Even after everything that had happened, Nya didn't think that _one_ more look into Sensei's closet would hurt. Besides, the interdimensional hole in the bottom of the closet had stopped sending people to the Nexo Knight universe (although it might have started sending things from a different world.). What could possibly go wrong?

Nya slowly opened the door to Sensei's room and looked around. She sighed with relief when she saw no one was there. She slowly crept into the room and shut the door.

"What are you doing? someone asked.

Nya screamed and whipped around to see Kai standing in front of her, a skeptical look on his face and his arms crossed.

"I thought we agreed that Sensei's closet is off limits." Kai said.

"How'd you get in here without me noticing?" Nya asked.

"I'm a ninja. It's sort of my job." Kai said. Nya sighed.

"Cole, I just want to look through Sensei's closet. I'm bored." Nya said.

"Fine. You can look in the closet. But I'm not going anywhere." Kai said, sitting down and crossing his legs.

Nya ran past Kai and carefully opened the closet. An avalanche of junk flowed out of the closet and nearly buried the two ninja.

"Why does it seem like there more stuff in here than before?!" Kai cried.

"That's Sensei for you." Nya said.

Nya pushed aside a bunch of stuff and found a black octagonal box, ignoring a purple butterfly that flew off behind her. Confused, she opened the box and was shocked to see six pieces of jewellery. One seemed to be missing, for there was a purple compartment that Nya thought used to have something in it. However, out of all of the jewellery there were only two things that really caught her eye.

"Wow! These earrings are so pretty!" Nya gasped.

She immediately pulled them out and put them on, catching Kai's attention.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What are you doing?!" Kai asked.

Nya didn't notice Kai. She was too preoccupied with the strange creature that had appeared in front of her with a red flash of light.

"Whoa! What the heck are you?!" Nya screamed.

"Stop kidding around Mari-wait, you're not Marinette." the creature said, "Oh no. Did you steal the earrings from her? Is that why I'm in this weird place?!"

"Wait, I didn't steal these earrings! Could you tell me what you are before you start accusing me of theft?" Nya asked.

"I'm a kwami. The name's Tikki. Well, as long as you're here, I guess you can help me purify that akuma before it starts wrecking havoc. Just say 'spots on' and we can do this quickly." Tikki said.

"Wait, 'spots on'?" Nya asked.

Before anything else could happen, Tikki disappeared into the earrings. There was a flash of red light and Nya gasped in shock. Kai, on the other hand, screamed, alerting the rest of the ninja.

...

The ninja heard the scream. Jay spat out his soda and Zane dropped the plate he was washing.

"What was that?!" Lloyd yelled.

"I don't know, but it came from Sensei's room." Cole said.

Cole got up and ran to Sensei Wu's room, the other ninja not far behind. He kicked down the door and let a purple butterfly fly out.

A yo-yo shot out of the doorway, narrowly missing Jay's head. It wrapped itself around the butterfly and brought it back inside the room. There was another flash of light and everything was quiet.

Cole finally bothered to look at Nya and Kai. His eyes almost bugged out his head as he saw Nya in front of him. only...it wasn't exactly Nya. She was wearing a red mask and jumpsuit that was covered with...black dots? She looked like she had pulled off a ladybug cosplay. Then there was yet another flash of light and Nya was wearing her original clothes.

Tikki came out of the earrings and sighed.

"Got it just in time." she said.

"Okay...WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Jay screamed.

"THAT was Miraculous Ladybug. We kwami help the owners of the Miraculouses transform into superheroes. In case you were wondering, the Miraculouses are those bits of jewellery in that box there." Tikki said, pointing to the black box.

Cole looked at the box, and quick as a flash he took a black ring out of the box.

"So..if I put this on I'll turn into a superhero?" Cole asked.

"Yes, you would." Tikki said, "Um, I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

"Come on, Cole! put it on!" Lloyd cried excitedly.

Cole sighed and slowly put the ring on. For a second, nothing happened. Then there was a green flash of light. When Cole opened his eyes again, a black cat-like creature was floating in front of him, obviously very bored. He noticed Cole staring at him and straightened up.

"Adrien, did you dye your hair? I like it this way. Blends in with your ears. Got any food?" the creature asked.

"This is Plagg. He's also a kwami. " Tikki explained.

"New guy, huh? Even better. Alright, to transform, say 'claws out'." Plagg said.

"Claws out." Cole said without a second thought.

The next thing Cole new, he was wearing a strange black jumpsuit, a black mask and...black cat ears?

"Crap! I'm a _cat_ superhero?" Cole cried.

"You didn't figure that out already? I'm really starting to reconsider you as a friend..." Plagg groaned.

"Well, I was a ladybug..." Nya murmured.

"I honestly think you're a pretty cute cat, Cole." Zane said.

"Shut up!" Cole spluttered, "What's a cat superhero got anyway? Super Strength?"

Cole didn't notice there was a black orb glowing in the palm of his right hand as he experimentally punched the wall of Sensei Wu's room. The room shook and everybody screamed.

"What's happening?!" Kai yelled.

"He used his Cataclysm! Awesome, isn't it?" Plagg said.

Cole grabbed the ring and ripped it off of his finger. Instantly Cole reverted back to normal, as did the rest of the room. Everyone collapsed to the floor except for Plagg and Tikki.

"Who else is ready to send this crazy jewellery box back where it came from?" Cole said, quickly putting the ring back where it came from.

Nya quickly nodded and took off the earrings, putting them back in the box.

"Great idea Cole. But...how do we get the Miraculouses back to Paris?" Tikki asked.

"Paris? Where's Paris?" Jay asked.

"According to my database, Paris isn't in Ninjago." Zane said.

"Well, that's pretty obvious. We would have heard of these Miraculouses by now if they were from this realm." Kai said, looking at Tikki, "Our Sense's closet is a interdimensional portal to different worlds, and I think you must have come through the hole in the bottom of the closet. If you want to go back, you just have to jump into the hole."

"Thanks for your help!" Tikki said.

Nya closed the box and threw it into the hole. It wasn't long before it was engulfed in the darkness at the bottom and disappeared.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Lloyd asked.

"Who knows?" Cole shrugged and walked away, "In the meantime, we better clean this stuff up before Sensei finds out."

...

Clay didn't even notice that the hole had opened up again. He also didn't notice the black box that came out of the hole. Unfortunately, Lance did.

"Fan mail? NIce." he grinned, opening the box.

 _What happened? I guess that's a story for another time. Stay cattastic and vote!_


	27. I'm Not Sick

_It's been a while. Sorry yet again. I kept getting hung up on random stuff. Anyway, I forgot to write the rules of this one-shot collection. Here they are:_

 _Rule 1: NOTHING OVER T. This means no lemons._

 _Rule 2: NO OCs. So you can't ask for your OC to fight the ninja or something like that._

 _Rule 3: If you are requesting a crossover, IT HAS TO BE IN MY MENTAL CAPACITY. In other words, I need to know at least a little bit of knowledge of the thing I'm crossing it over with. I've made only one exception for this rule, and I'm not planning to make another._

 _I missed a lot of requests, so I'm going to be going through the requests from before. This one-shot was requested by SpiritWolfMusicalWriter. I'm sorry it took so long._

In the middle of a heated battle of Super Smash Brothers against Cole, Zane and Jay, Lloyd started to cough.

Lloyd dropped the controller and tried to cover his mouth as he was suddenly launched into a coughing fit. Cole and Zane immediately abandoned the game once they heard the coughing.

"Lloyd, what's wrong?" Cole asked.

On the other hand, Jay ignored him and continued to smash the buttons on his own controller, defeating all three of them by a landslide.

"Yeah! Take tha-whoa, Lloyd! You okay?" Jay asked, dropping his own controller.

"I'm *cough* fine..." Lloyd said, "I just *cough* got something in my throat..."

As Lloyd's coughing died down, Zane tried to put his hand on Lloyd's forehead to measure his temperature. Lloyd quickly swatted his hand away.

"I just want to see if you're okay." Zane said.

"I told you, I'm fine." Lloyd said.

Lloyd dashed out of the room as fast as he could towards the bathroom. Once he was inside the bathroom he quickly locked the door, whipped a thermometer out of a mirror cabinet and put it in his mouth.

38.2 C. He had a fever.

Lloyd threw the thermometer back into the cabinet. There was no way he was going to tell the rest of the team. They would probably, no, _definitely_ overreact.

He unlocked the bathroom door and shoved the door open. However, the door ended up hitting Kai in the face. Kai seemed unfazed.

"Lloyd? Sensei Wu wants us to start training." Kai said, "And what are the others saying? They keep saying something about you having a coughing fit..."

Ignoring Kai, Lloyd walked to his room and grabbed his sword.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just train." Lloyd said.

...

Training had just begun. Lloyd looked over at Jay and Zane, who were dueling each other in a seemingly equal match. Lloyd looked over at Cole and realised he was staring at him.

"You okay, Lloyd?" Cole asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Lloyd said.

"For starters. you're sweating and you haven't even fought anyone yet." Cole said.

Lloyd quickly wiped his forehead. Cole wasn't lying.

"It's just hot." Lloyd mumbled.

"It's 15 degrees. The only one who's not wearing an extra jacket is Zane, and he's an ice robot."

"I ran on the way here. Look, are we here to train or discuss the fact that I'm sweating? Whenever you're ready." Lloyd said, drawing his sword.

Cole shrugged and picked up his sword. He charged at Lloyd, who disarmed him with ease.

"Aw man. I thought I was getting better." Cole murmured.

Lloyd looked at Kai, who drew his sword and charged. Lloyd was about to disarm him the same way when he was suddenly hit by a wave of dizziness. His vision blurred and the next thing he knew there were two Kais. He dropped his sword and Kai stopped dead in his tracks.

"I didn't know you had a twin brother..." Lloyd blacked out and dropped to the ground.

"Lloyd!"

...

Lloyd's head was throbbing. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Zane, forehead pressed against his own.

"Just as I thought. You're sick." Zane said. Lloyd's eyes grew wide.

"What?! No I'm not!" Lloyd yelled, "I-I did a lot of fighting! I just..."

"Lloyd...Cole carried you to your room after you _fainted."_ Zane said, pointing at Cole.

"What?"

It was only then when Lloyd bothered to looked at his surroundings. He was in his room, in his bed, surrounded by all the other ninja. Crap.

"Lloyd, I just don't see why you didn't tell us about your fever..." Jay said, placing down a bowl of soup on Lloyd's bedside table, "Don't worry. I made it."

"I just knew you would all overreact." Lloyd sighed, pushing away the bowl of soup.

"We're not overreacting! You're underreacting! Does it even faze you a bit that you fainted in the middle of training?!" Kai yelled.

"Leave him alone, Kai. He'll never recover if you keep screaming in his face." Nya said.

Nya grabbed Kai by the hair and yanked him out of the room. Jay and Cole followed soon after, scared that Nya bestow the same fate on them after she was done with Kai. Soon Zane was the only one left.

"Get better soon. And next time...tell us before it gets worse." Zane said, leaving.

Now Lloyd was by himself. When he was better he was going to beat Zane and kai to a pulp. But in the meantime, all he could do was bury himself under the covers and sulk.

 _Thanks for reading, and sorry for the huge hiatus!_


	28. The Crystal Ninja

_You know, I've had a rough few weeks, and I've wanted to do something fun. So... this one-shot was requested by Fireember345. Don't worry, after this I'll do them IN ORDER. Just let me write this one-shot first. This very very long one-shot. Jay x Nya, Cole x Zane and Kai x Lloyd is in this. Just be prepared._

"Hmm? Where is it?" Sensei Wu asked, knee deep in junk.

"Where is what?" Cole asked, walking into the room.

"The scroll I put in my closet. I'm sure I put it here somewhere. It supposedly contains an ancient art called 'fusing' that could change Ninjago as we know it." Sensei Wu said.

You mean this?" Cole asked, holding up a ribbon tied scroll.

"Oh, thank goodness. Could I just have that back?"

"Sure." Cole said, tossing Sensei Wu the scroll, "But I don't see what's so special about it. It just shows a few dance moves."

"You read it?!" Sensei Wu cried.

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind. I'm going to teach Jay and Nya a few things from it. You know, date night."

"Wait!" Sensei Wu yelled.

It was too late. Cole had already left.

...

Ballroom dancing. Something Jay wouldn't be caught dead doing. But now, thanks to Nya, they would be going to a ball and quote unquote "Dancing the whole night away." Nya had to promise that they would go to a great restaurant and play video games the whole day on the next date night.

However, Jay didn't know a single thing about dancing. Luckily one of his friends is a famous dancer and the other is a walking computer that probably knows every single little thing about dancing recorded in history. But even with all that help, Jay wasn't improving.

"Alright, now keep in time. One two three one two three..." Cole said.

"Ow!" Nya cried. That was the third time Jay had stepped on her toes.

"Sorry!" Jay whispered.

"Jay, does everything I tell you just go out the other ear?" Cole asked, facepalming, "Did you even read the book I gave you?"

"Sorry, but 'The Complete Idiot's Guide to Ballroom Dancing" isn't on my summer reading booklist." Jay turned to Nya. "Come on, you're the expert! Why don't I just follow you?"

"Because the lady is supposed to follow the man!"

Cole sighed as Jay and Nya continued bickering. Kai and Lloyd walked into the room.

"What's going on with them?" Kai asked.

"Date night. Jay can't dance." Zane said.

Cole had enough. He needed to set an example if he was going to get Jay to listen.

"Nya, come here. I'll dance with you, and Jay can watch and learn." Cole said, holding out his hand.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You're not touching my girlfriend!" Jay said, grabbing Nya's hand.

"She's not going to be your girlfriend much longer if you keep treating her like a piece of property." Zane said.

"Oh, shut up, Zane!" Jay retorted.

A lightbulb went off in Cole's head.

"That's it! Zane, dance with me!" Cole said.

"W-What?!" Zane spluttered.

"Come on, we just need to show Jay how it's done!" Cole grinned.

"But..."

"Come on, just start the music and we can show them the moves we learnt from that weird scroll." Cole held out his hand.

Zane paused for a minute, then sighed and shrugged. He turned the radio on and soft piano music started playing.

Jay, Nya, Kai and Lloyd all watched as Zane twirled across the stage towards Cole.

" _When did he learn how to do that?_ " Nya whispered.

" _How am I supposed to know?"_ Kai whispered.

Cole took Zane into his arms, dipped him and threw him into the air. Four pairs of jaws dropped as Zane spun through the air and landed in Cole's arms.

They were about to applaud when suddenly a big flash of light enveloped Cole and Zane. The other ninja shielded their eyes as Cole and Zane disappeared...

...

What the...

Zane looked down at his hands. Wait, were they his hands or Cole's? He tried to stand up, but he felt unbalanced and fell to the ground.

 _Zane? Is that you?_

 _Cole? Are you...in my head?_

 _No way, you're in mine! Umm...why are they staring at me...or, us?_

They looked up and saw four pair of eyes nearly bugging out of their heads.

"What are you looking at?" they asked.

Nya pointed at a mirror. As soon as they looked at the mirror, they screamed.

They had merged into one being. They had neat black hair with a blonde streak, and their black and white gi had also black with white highlights.

"What the...I-we...AAARGH!" they screamed.

While Zane and Cole were freaking out, the other four ninja were intrigued. Nah. They were ecstatic.

"This. Is. AWESOME! How does it feel, Zane? Cole? _Zale_?" Jay asked excitedly, "We've got to try that! What did you do?"

"I don't know! Oh shoot, this must be what Sensei meant about that weird fusion technique that could change Ninjago as we know it!" Zale sighed, facepalming.

Steadily, Zale stood up. He wobbled a bit, but he managed to keep himself upright.

"Alright, I'm going to ask again. How did you do that?!" Jay asked.

"Well...we just danced." Zale said.

Jay smirked and looked at Nya, who grinned in response. He grabbed Nya's hand and they ran to the centre of the stage.

"Shall we try that again, milady?" Jay asked in a fake British accent, "Alright, just like before. One two three one two three..."

Jay seemed to be a lot more cautious than before now that he was going to attempt fusing. They spun around the dancefloor, with Jay leading, and it was only a matter of time before they were enveloped in a blinding white light.

 _Did it work?_

 _Well, I can hear you in my head. I think it did!_

When the light cleared, an androgynous figure stood in their place. He had dark brown hair with that just his shoulders and a red and blue gi.

"Nice! As for my name, I think I'm going to have to go with...Jaya!" he said, snapping his fingers as he said it.

"Hey, Zale! Do you think you have combined powers?" Kai asked.

Zale looked at his hands, then at the floor. He punched the floor and sharp glaciers exploded from the ground.

"Yeah!" Kai yelled, punching the air. Zale seemed a bit skittish about this new power, for as soon as he saw the glaciers he yelped and tripped over his own feet.

"Hey, I'm going to try that!" Jaya said.

Without thinking, Jaya blasted a stream of electrified water in a random direction. Unfortunately, that random direction was directly at Lloyd.

"NO!" Kai yelled.

Also without thinking, he tackled Lloyd. He managed to get Lloyd out of the way of the water, but before they knew it they were surrounded by a blinding light. Kai felt Lloyd's body disappear, as well as his own.

 _What the-_

"Dude! You fused!" Jaya yelled, "With...Lloyd?"

Whoever Kai and Lloyd had made together looked into the mirror that Zale had looked into before. With spiked blonde hair and a red and green gi, he couldn't say he wasn't impressed.

"Alright Jaya, hit me. What's my name?" he asked, "Kayd?"

"I was thinking more on the lines of...Lai!" Jaya said, throwing his hands up.

"I sound like a soap product..." Lai groaned.

"You don't sound so bad to me." Zale grinned.

"You're just saying that so Jaya won't blast your butt off with electrified water!" Lai yelled.

Lai, Jaya and Zale got into an argument that got more heated as it progressed. They may have kept fighting forever if Sensei Wu hadn't burst into the room.

As soon as Sensei Wu busted into the room, everything went quiet. Three pairs of heads whipped around to face their Sensei.

"My goodness, I never thought this is what the scroll meant by 'fusing'. I thought it meant the fusion of the elements, not the...possesers of the elements themselves."

"Sensei! Thank the First Spinjitsu Master! Do you know how to reverse this? It's cool being like this, but I don't want to stay like this forever." Zale said.

"According to the scroll, it's harder to defuse when all participants of the fusion are human. Zane and Cole should be able to defuse easily." Sensei Wu said, "Just concentrate, close your eyes and count to five."

Zale quickly closed his eyes.

"One, two, three, four..." Zale was engulfed in a white light. When the light disappeared Zane and Cole stood in his place.

"Hey Cole! Hey Zane! Nice dance moves." Jaya said, smirking.

Cole realised he was carrying Zane marriage style. He quickly dropped Zane, who landed flat on his butt. If Zane were human, he would have gone a bright shade of red. He scrambled to his feet and dashed out of the room with Cole.

"Your turn, Jay, Nya. Just do what they did." Sensei Wu said.

Jaya closed his eyes so quickly he didn't notice Sensei Wu pull something out of his pocket.

"One, two, thr- YEOW!" Jaya screamed. Sensei had poked him with a three inch long pin.

Jaya was surrounded by a white light, and before he knew it he had unfused.

"When both partners in a fusion are human, its easier to defuse if their pain receptors get stimulated." Sensei Wu said.

"Well, it was fun." Nya said, "Are we still going dancing?"

"Hell yeah!" Jay yelled, grabbing Nya's hand and dashing out of the room.

"Alright, lastly its you two. Should I..."

"No, we can do it ourselves." Lai said.

Lai did the exact same thing as Zale, closing his eyes and counting to five. He unfused just as easily.

"Umm...Kai?" Lloyd whispered.

It suddenly occurred to Kai that he was still hugging Lloyd. Tight.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kai said, loosening his grip on Lloyd, "I'll just-"

Lloyd wrapped his arms around Kai.

"I never told you to stop." Lloyd whispered.

Kai grinned.

 _Meanwhile Sensei Wu stood there awkwardly as Lloyd continued to hug Kai. Heh heh. Anyway, that was another one-shot! Thanks for reading, and I'll hopefully see you again soon!_


	29. Chokun the Ninja Serpentine

_I'm back again with another chapter! This one-shot was requested by Blaze457x. Alright, let's do this!_

Kai was throwing fireballs at an icy dartboard when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Can somebody get that?" Kai yelled, "I'm kind of in the middle of something here!"

Nobody answered. Perhaps it was because they were all outside, training.

Kai groaned and walked to the door. When he opened it, there was nobody there.

"Stupid knick-knockers." Kai muttered, closing the door and returning back to the dartboard.

He managed three more fireballs before he heard another ring from the doorbell.

Kai ran to the door and opened it again. No one was there.

Clearly infuriated, Kai slammed the door and ran out the back door. What Kai didn't count for was a full on elemental war going on outside, and he stepped right in the direction of Nya's not so carefully calculated blast of water.

"Sorry Kai." Nya murmured, "Jay saw a squirrel, he tried to zap it and hit Cole, who made an earthquake and...well, you get the idea!

She quickly grabbed a towel from the bench and ran over to Kai, who's hair, after being flattened by water, now resembled a girl's. Kai snatched the towel out of her hands and attempted to dry himself off. Then the doorbell rang again and the water boiled, evaporated into steam and leaving him dry.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked, pulling Jay out of a crack in the ground.

"Stupid knick-knockers! I thought they would leave after the second ring!" Kai groaned.

"I'll get it." Nya said, walking past Kai and heading for the door.

"NO! YOU'LL ONLY ENCOURAGE THEM!" Kai yelled, running to stop Nya with the rest of the ninja hot on his heels.

"Chokun? What are you doing here?"

Kai turned the corner and saw Nya, talking to a really short grey and orange Serpentine warrior with huge front teeth. Oh no. _Chokun?!_

 _"_ Um...hey, Chokun, buddy!" Kai choked, giving him a fake wave, "Haven't...seen you in a while!"

"You have that right. I rang the doorbell twice, you ansssswered and pretended I wasn't there." Chokun hissed, giving Kai an icy stare.

Oh. So it wasn't a knick-knocker. Kai had seen straight over his head. Oops.

"What are you here for?" Zane asked.

"Well, here'ssss the thing." Chokun took a deep breath in, "I'm sick of the Serpentine and I want to join your ninja team!"

It was only then when the ninja realised Chokun was holding a large suitcase. Kai gulped.

"Gee, I wish we could help you, but you couldn't have come at a worse time!" Kai lied, attempting to push Chokun out the door, "We're fresh out of rooms here at the dojo! Sorry, but it seems like you're going to have to get on your wa-ow ow ow ow OW!"

"Of COURSE you can join!" Nya said kindly, pinching Kai's ear and pulling him away from Chokun, "You're going to have to do some training to see if you can perform Spinjitsu, but I think you would make a great addition to the team! Let's have some tea first, then we can get to training."

Chokun's nonexistent ears perked up at the mention of tea, and he grinned. As Chokun was welcomed into the dojo by the other ninja, Kai was dragged into his bedroom by Nya.

"Ow ow OWWW! Nya, what the heck are you doing?! We can't possibly let him be a ninja!" Kai hissed.

"It doesn't matter! He could be a great asset to our team! And besides, if we turn him down he'll be devastated!" Nya whispered back, "Just give him a chance!"

Kai looked out the door at Chokun, who seemed to be getting along with the rest of the ninja just fine. Of course he wasn't too fond of the Constrictai, or the Serpentine for that matter, but they had changed. Nothing could possibly go wrong...right?

"Fine. He can stay. But if he does anything wrong, I'll throw him out the window myself." Kai grumbled.

1 WEEK LATER...

The other ninja watched from the sidelines as Chokun launched himself at the training dummies, trying to hit them at least once without falling on his behind. He was now wearing a grey and orange gi that Sensei Wu had given him.

"Well...at least he's SORT OF improving..." Nya said.

"He has only improved by 2.4% over the past week, which means he is improving at a rate of 0.34285714285714% a day. At this rate, it'll be at least a year before we get him to perform Spinjitsu." Zane said.

"Oh great, so that means we'll be here for an entire YEAR?! I'm not having this! I'm gonna play video games, who's with me?" Jay asked, walking away.

Cole and Lloyd went after Jay without a word. Zane looked at Nya and Kai momentarily.

"Go ahead." Nya said.

Zane gave Nya a guilty smile before standing up and following the others.

Chokun realised something was wrong, and looked at Nya and Kai while attacking the training dummies. Since they were in the middle of a heated argument, they didn't even notice Chokun was listening to every word.

"Ugh, we're getting nowhere! I swear if he turns out to be a dud I'll throw him out the window like I said!" Kai groaned.

"Well, on the bright side, there aren't any windows in the training yard..." Nya murmured.

"I'll drag him into the dojo and throw him out after if I have to!" Kai yelled, "He's never going to unlock Spinjitsu!"

As Kai said this, Chokun spun into a whirlwind of grey and orange. Kai and Nya whipped around and saw Chokun doing the very thing Kai said he couldn't do. Chokun slowed to a stop and gave Kai a smirk.

Chokun walked away and left Kai staring with his jaw on the floor and Nya grinning like a proud mother.

...

Chokun had mastered Spinjitsu, and earned a spot as a ninja. There was only one more thing left to do. Take him on a mission.

"Go ahead, say it!" Nya said.

"Alright alright, I guess you...mightbeagoodninja!" Kai said quickly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear that properly, mind ssssaying that again?" Chokun asked.

"Guys, stop fooling around! We better get going or those burglars are going to get away!" Cole nagged.

"Alright, everyone, on three. One two three..." Jay said.

"NINJAAAAAGO!" they all screamed.

 _Sorry if this one-shot was sloppily written and whatnot. Oh yeah, and I did the math for Zane's part. WORSHIP ME. Heh heh, just kidding. Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll see you in the one-shot!_


	30. Freezer Burn (yeah I know, dumb title)

_Hey, we reached chapter 30. Oh yeah, and we also reached 100 reviews a few chapter ago. *FIRES 10 MILLION PARTY POPPERS* HELP ME OUT HERE!_

 _I've been waiting for THIS! Yes, I know it's been a while since I posted, but I hope I can make up for it with this. As for the story prompt, I've wondered this too, since it did look like Kai was going to turn evil right there and then. Oh yeah, and I may be mixing it with another story idea to level the requests a bit. Which one are you mixing it with, you ask? Well..._

 _Guest: Do Zane x Kai!_

 _Sakura Kudo: Hey, I always wondered what will happen if Kai didn't destroy Chen's staff,can you make it please?_

 _Again, I'm sorry I missed this one. Review, vote (yada yada) and LET'S DO THIS! Heh heh... AH HA HA HA HA! *ominous thunder and lightning*_

Far away from the wasteland that was once Ninjago, a fiery temple stood in the middle of a barren island. In the biggest room in the temple, a figure sat on a throne made of red hot spiked metal. In his right hand he held a staff with a snake head on the top. A crystal was lodged inside the mouth of the snake, and it was swirling with the reds, greens, blues and other hues of the other elements. Lightning, gravity, form, earth, sound,...ice...

Kai diverted his eyes away from his staff, looking at the floor instead. He noticed a clump of dirt by his foot and kicked it away. Cole didn't clean the floors properly. This was the third time! Kai made a mental note to beat Cole senseless later.

A loud noise interrupted Kai's thoughts. He heard his servants attempting to herd an escaped prisoner back into his cell. Ugh. Zane was trying to escape again.

"Grab him! He can't fight us forever!"

"Hang on, I've got him! Hold him still!"

 _WHACK!_

Phew! They caught him! Kai swore that Zane was trying to escape everyday. He was surprised. The rest of the elemental masters had given up fighting him ages ago.

Everything was so different.

...

 _Seven months ago..._

 _"No one is taking my staff! You had all the power. Now it's MY TURN! What am I saying? Grr...NOTHING I DON'T ALREADY FEEL!" Kai cried._

 _"Yes...embrace the power!" Master Chen whispered from the sidelines._

 _"I-I can't control it! rr I don't want to control it! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE GREEN NINJA!" Kai yelled._

 _Kai was about to blast Lloyd and Skylor into next week with Lloyd's own element when a fighter jet burst into the room, with Cole at the wheel, followed by all the other captured elemental masters. Rocks and debris flew everywhere._

 _"Did anyone order some kung pao?" Cole quipped._

 _The blast had knocked the staff out of Kai's hand. He saw Master Chen eying the staff and tore after it. With a flying leap he grabbed it just before Master Chen did._

 _The first thing that Kai did as his eyes turned red again was hit Cole's jet with an electrical blast. The controls short circuited and the jet went down. Cole jumped out just before it hit the ground._

 _"Kai, what's the matter with you?!" Cole yelled as he threw an Anacondrai worshipper to the other side of the room, "Watch where you're shooting!"_

 _"Don't worry, this time I'll hit my target." Kai said._

 _Before Cole could do anything, Kai shot a blast of ice at Cole. His arms and feet were completely frozen as he fell to the ground. He then shot ice at all the others, Jay, Lloyd, Camille, Karlof...no one was safe. Soon all but two weren't frozen._

 _"Kai, stop!" Nya yelled, running towards her brother only to get the same treatment as the others._

 _Then there was_ _just one. Zane. He saw Kai eying him and took a step back. Zane began to run, but Kai froze his feet and he fell to the ground. He hit his head hard on the ground. Ouch._

 _Groaning in pain, Zane looked up at his former brother. Kai walked over to Zane and kneeled down to look at him properly. Then he grinned and everything went cold._

 _..._

Kai walked down the corridor, passing random rooms. He finally stopped in front of a big steel door. The dungeon. Karlof stood in front of the door with a steely glare clear on his face, but it quickly disappeared when he saw Kai.

"Go on. Are you stupid? Open the door!" Kai snapped.

Karlof quickly took the keys to the door and twisted a silver key in a lock. There was a click and Karlof opened the door.

"That will be all." Kai said, walking into the room, "Close the door, I'd rather be alone."

As Kai was plunged in near darkness, he focused his attention on only one thing. The faint blue glow in the corner of the room.

Zane looked up weakly, the chains around his hands rattling slightly as Kai approached him.

"It's been a while since you decided to visit. What took you?" Zane asked bitterly.

Kai kneeled down to look at Zane properly, then gave him a hard slap in the face.

"You IDIOT! Why are you making it so hard for yourself?! Just give up, you know you can't escape!" Kai yelled.

"I know I can't. But that can't stop me from trying." Zane said.

For a few minutes, they just looked at each other. Blood red eyes meeting ice blue. Finally, Zane broke the silence.

"What happened to you, Kai? We were so close, weren't we? Come on, all those years of being there for each other couldn't have been an act. Think of Nya. Do you think she-"

Kai gave Zane another slap in the face.

"Stop! Just...STOP!" Kai yelled.

Zane looked Kai in the eyes again and gave him a small smile.

"She wasn't the only one who loved you."

Kai tried to say something, but nothing came out of his open mouth. He stood there for a while, just staring at Zane. Then he spat on him and stumbled out the door.

Karlof stared at Kai as he dashed out of the dungeon. Kai managed to make it all the way back to the throne room before he felt the water drops on his hand. No. Not water.

Tears.

How in Ninjago did that pathetic nindroid make him cry? He was better than that. He was all powerful. He didn't need anyone.

Right?

 _*shrugs* Just a typical day in the life of a mentally ill all-powerful ninja. No big deal then. Anyway, that was another chapter done and dusted! Want a part two? Just ask and I'll consider! IN the meantime, tell me how I did, vote on my next story and I'll see you later!_


	31. Karaoke Night

_Hello again everybody! So... I got a Deviantart account! It's the same as my Fanfiction account (CraftyNinjaCat13), so check it out when you have the time!_

 _This one-shot was requested by Sakura Kudo, but I decided to mix it with something requested by awesomeninja3, since they were both technically about singing. If I get flagged for adding song lyrics, then wish me luck with the moderators! Alright, here's goes nothing!_

Sakura Kudo: Can you one where the ninjas are singing The weekend whip?

awesomeninja3: i do want a part 2 i also want one with the ninja singing in their favourite genre and zane to be jazz

* * *

Every Friday, the ninja did something weird, stupid or crazy. Last Friday they went cow tipping and nearly crushed Lloyd into a green pancake. The Friday before that they cleaned out Sensei Wu's closet, and you already know that cleaning the closet never ends well. Today, they were going to do something a little less life-threatening. Bowling.

Nya was writing her third strike into her column on the scoreboard when she saw the karaoke bar. Lit up by a big neon sign, the bar had a large booth open that looked VERY inviting.

The next thing they knew, Jay, Kai, Zane, Cole and Lloyd were being dragged into the nearest booth. It took a bit of bribery to get Cole, and Zane had to be reprogr-*ahem* _persuaded_ a bit. Kai and Jay went with no problem, and Lloyd was fine with anything that didn't involve safety and health violations.

" _...oh, she's buying a stairway to heaven.._ " Cole sang.

The ninja burst into applause. Kai walked up to Cole and took the microphone from him.

"Alright everybody, that was Cole Bucket, singing Stairway to Heaven! Now, up next we have Jay singi-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! I sang already! Remember, I sang that duet with Nya!" Jay protested.

"The song was _'I've Had the Time of my Life',_ just in case you forgot." Zane said.

"Of course. How could I possibly forget?" Kai muttered, "Anyway, that means that coming up next is...Zane!"

"Wait a minute, tough guy! I believe that according to the chart, YOU are after Cole." Lloyd said, holding up a piece of paper, "Come on, you can't get out of it. You know I didn't."

"That was different. YOU sang a My Little Pony song." Kai said.

"For the record, Princess Cadence is a beautiful singer! So what if I sang 'This Day Aria'?"

"You wanted me to sing with you!" Kai cried.

"That's beside to point! My point is that either way your turn to sing is going to be inevitable!" Lloyd said.

"But Zane _wants_ to go next, right buddy?" Kai asked, looking at Zane in hope that he would play along.

"Actually, I don't really-"

"It's settled! Zane will sing next!" Kai said, grabbing Zane and pulling him to the front.

The ninja knew that Kai wasn't going to give up until Zane sang, so they decided to give up.

"Alright. Zane, what's your favourite genre?" Nya asked, walking up to the control pad that determined what song you sang next.

"Jazz." Zane mumbled.

Every single ninja stopped what they were doing and stared at Zane. Even Lloyd and Kai stopped bickering. They just stared.

"Jazz? Really? You're pretty much a nut for classical music. You short circuit when you listen to rock music. And even after all that, your favourite genre of music is JAZZ?" Jay yelled.

Zane looked at Jay and rolled his eyes. Nya shrugged and selected 'Jazz' on the control pad.

"Get ready, Zane. I put the song selection pad on 'Random', and pretty much any jazz song could come up. " Nya told Zane, pressing the OK button on the control pad and walking to her seat.

The second the music started playing, everyone knew what the song was going to be.

" _The loveliness of Paris seems somehow sadly gay.._." Zane sang, " _The glory that was Rome is of another day. I've been terribly alone and forgotten in Manhattan, I'm going home to my city by the bay. I left my heart in San Francisco, high on a hill, it calls to me. To be where little cable cars climb halfway to the stars. The morning fog may chill the air, I don't care! My love waits there in San Francisco, above the blue and windy sea...when I come home to you, San Francisco your golden sun will shine for me_."

The ninja burst into applause. Kai jogged up to Zane and took the microphone once more.

" _I Left my Heart in San Francisco_. A timeless classic." Kai announced.

"Alright, next we have KAI! Dibs picking the song!" Jay yelled, dashing towards the control pad.

"Not so fast, squirt!" Kai yelled, dashing to Jay and grabbing him by the collar.

Kai walked over to the control pad and pressed a few buttons. Music started playing, and Kai started singing.

" _It's time for training and we're getting started- it's on, you know. And we wanna see you whip and shout it, we rock, you roll!-_ "

" _They say, go slow, and everything just stands so still-_ " Cole sang, snatching a microphone from Lloyd.

" _We say, go go! You're gonna see us rip into it-_ " Nya sang, taking a spare microphone from a box next to the door.

It wasn't long before every single ninja had a microphone, and was screaming out the chorus of _the Weekend Whip_ at the top of their lungs.

" _Just jump up kick back whip around and spin, and then we jump back do it again. Ninja-Go! Ninja-Go! Come on, come on, we're gonna do it again, we just jump up kick back whip around and spin and then we jump back do it again. Ninja-Go! Ninja-Go! Come on, come on and do the weekend whip yeah!_ "

All the ninja collapsed on the ground, clutching their sides from laughing too much.

"I don't know about you, but that beat This Day Aria anyday!" Lloyd said.

And that's what the ninja did in a karaoke bar on a Friday night.

 _Thanks for reading, review, vote and I'll see you all next time!_


	32. Animal Kingdom

Well, I'm back! After an unscheduled hiatus brought on by emotionally crippling stress and a sudden urge to try out digital drawing, I'm finally back! Let's get into this, shall we?

Ninjaeevee: Do one where Kai went into sensei's colder again and fins a potion that makes them turn into animals (a lion for Kia, a wolf for cole, an arctic fox for zane, a tiger for nya, a hyena for Jay, and a jaguar for Lloyd and sensei wu was not there at the time so yeah. Just an idea.

* * *

"No, no, no, no, NO!"

"YES! It's your turn to clean out the closet! Sensei's out there doing First Spinjitsu Master knows what, so its YOUR job to clean it. " Cole nagged, opening the closet door and letting the items inside pile on the floor.

"But we never even end up organising this thing! We just go off on a crazy adventure that one of our readers suggested for us!" Kai yelled, attempting to walk away.

"Come on, Kai! Don't make me drench you!" Nya said, summoning a water ball in her hands.

"Bring it on!" Kai said, lighting both of his hands on fire.

"Kai, Nya, please! let's just find a logical way for both of you to get what you want without fighting!" Zane pleaded, taking a step back.

"Frosty's right, violence can't be the answer to everyTHIING-!" Jay yelled as Nya and Kai's water and fire blasts collided to make a huge steam cloud.

"KAI! NYA! BOTH OF YOU CALM THE DARK ISLAND DOWN!" Lloyd screamed, sprinting into the room, "Kai, just clean out the dumb closet! Nya...just calm down!"

"Fine!" Nya yelled, shooting Kai a death glare.

"Fine!" Kai huffed, shooting Nya a death glare and accidentally stepping in a puddle of purple goop and glass that was on the floor.

"OW!" Kai yelled, getting a piece of glass stuck in the bottom of his foot.

"Kai, this is why you wear shoes in Sensei's room." Zane said, "To be respectful, and make sure glass doesn't get stuck in the bottom of your foot."

"The purple stuff is making it sting! Is it supposed to sting?" Kai asked, carefully pulling the piece of glass out of his heel.

"I don't know. It looks like some kind of potion. Or cough syrup." Lloyd said, "Cole, Jay, grab a mop and clean this stuff up."

Cole and Jay begrudgingly took two mops out of the closet and got to work.

"We should let Kai clean it up." Cole said, sweeping the mop over the puddle and soaking it with the weird goop.

Suddenly, the mop sprung to life. It swirled around the room, spraying goop everywhere.

"Turn it off!" Jay shrieked, trying to hit the broom out of the air.

"It's not mechanical, Jay! I think it's magic!" Zane yelled.

"No shoot, Sherlock!" Kai groaned, attempting to shield his face from the incoming goo.

By the time they had managed to restrain the broom, all six of the ninja were nearly soaked with the purple liquid.

"Gross. What is this stuff anyway?" Lloyd asked, trying to brush it out of his hair.

"I don't know, but it better not stain!" Jay groaned, trying to get a big purple blob out of his gi.

"Whatever, it's getting late. I'm going to take a shower and hit the hay." Kai said, walking out the door.

...

The first thing that Kai noticed was that his hair felt like it had grown overnight. No, not just grown, DOUBLED in size.

Kai stumbled out of bed. His legs ached when he stood up, and he fell down on all fours. What happened last night? He felt like he went through a blender!

He walked on all fours towards the full length mirror hanging on the wall, and screamed.

Well, you'd do the same thing if you had become a lion.

Wrapped up in blankets, in the bed on top of Kai's and startled by Kai sudden scream, Jay yelped and fell out of bed, landing on top of Kai.

"Jay, what the-are you...a hyena?" Kai asked, taking a full glance at Jay, who had grown a LOT of spotted fur overnight.

Cole poked out of his blankets and looked down at Jay and Kai.

"Jay? Kai? Is that you? You look...ridiculous!" Cole laughed.

"Cole? I don't think you should be judging so soon." Kai said, pointing a paw towards the mirror.

Cole looked in the mirror, and a grey wolf looked back. Cole screamed as well, half jumping and half falling out of his top bunk.

At that moment, a tigress flung the door open with a paw.

"Guys, help me out! I woke up and I had ears and-oh wait..." Nya said, suddenly realising the other ninja were in the same boat.

A jaguar in a near blind stupor burst into the room, knocking Nya over.

"Aaand...I'm guessing that's Lloyd." Jay said.

"How are we supposed to fix this?!" Kai yelled, starting to panic, "I can't manage a mane! Do you have any idea how ridiculous it'll look with gel?!"

"I don't know. Maybe the effects will wear off after a while." Jay said, attempting to climb back onto his top bunk, "In the meantime, we better just stick together before one of us gets lost or a bystander calls animal control."

"Alright, we've got Kai, Jay, me, Nya, Lloyd...hey wait, where's Zane?" Cole asked.

Nya looked at Zane's bed. There was a lump under the covers. She crawled over to it and pulled the blanket off with her teeth. An arctic fox was curled up in Zane's place.

"I swear, that nindroid can sleep through anything." Lloyd murmured.

 _Want part 2? Then say so! In the meantime, that was a painfully long hiatus, and I'm hoping to post more often eventually. Thanks for reading!_


	33. Switch

_*cracks knuckes* Guess who's back? Alright, I've been going on Deviantart a lot more than I should be, but that's mostly because I've been taking liberal breaks from Fanfiction. But now that the holidays are here, I PRAY FOR SOONER UPDATES AS MUCH AS YOU! LET'S BEGIN!_

Sakura Kudo: Can you write one where Nadakhan marry Jay instead of Nya please?

* * *

Nya couldn't help screaming as she flew through the air, pushed through the portal by Jay and popular demand. She grew closer and closer to land, a part of land that she recognised as...the junkyard?

Nya yelped as she fell on a mattress, softening her blow. She continued to bounce off of random piles of garbage, Nya screaming all the way, before finally landing in a crumpled heap at the foot of the piles.

As Nya groaned and tried to move, Ed and Edna were alerted by the sudden crashing noises.

"What was all that racket?" Ed asked, stepping out of the caravan accompanied by Edna.

"It's Nya! Our Jay's girlfriend!" Ed cried, looking at Nya.

"You mean our _adopted_ Jay's _ex_ girlfriend. Remember?" Edna corrected.

"Of course I remember Edna! but this is the second time someone has landed on our doorstep, and if think I'm not going to help her, then you don't know the man you married." Ed said.

"Of course I know! That's why I married you. Oh, I hope she's alright." Edna said, climbing over the junk to take a better look at Nya.

"How does someone just fall from the sky?" Ed asked.

"Ed?" Nya moaned, looking up.

...

At the moment, an ill fitting tuxedo was supposed to be the least of Jay's problems. But how was he supposed to get force-married to a djinn if he was being stuffed into a tuxedo that had two sleeves coming out of the waist?

"Ugh! I look hideous in this thing! And would one of you explain why it has FOUR SLEEVES?!" Jay yelled, tugging at the sleeves protruding from his waist.

"It was made for a djinn. We made a few alterations." Dogshank explained.

"Aarghh! I HATE tuxedos!" Jay yelled, stomping his foot. As his foot met the ground, a dart fell out of his pant's pocket. Doubloon picked it up and inspected it carefully.

"A...blowgun?!" Clancee said, confused.

"And a dart filled with Tiger Widow poison." Dogshank said, turning to Jay and giving him a filthy glare, "Real nasty stuff. I should know. Careful! One drop of it is deadly!"

Jay chuckled nervously as Doubloon fumbled with the dart, nearly dropping it.

"But to a djinn, it would slow him down long enough to do something stupid!" Clancee exclaimed.

"Wait, don't tell him!" Jay cried, turning to Clancee, "You have a choice! You don't have to do this!"

"He'd blame us if we screwed up his plan when he was t-t-this close!" Clancee stuttered.

"Quick! Get rid of it!" Dogshank yelled.

Doubloon threw the dart to Clancee, who fumbled with it before finally holding it tight with both hands.

"Now hurry up! The ceremony runthrough is in a few minutes." Dogshank said, walking away.

...

Nya stirred her soup with her spoon and sighed.

"And then when I tried to save Jay with the Traveller's Tea, he told me I was too important, with my wish and all. He said I was the one that needed to be saved. And he pushed me through the portal. I had no idea where I was going. I guess, with Jay on my mind it sent me to the next best place. Here."

"Oh, did you hear that? When she thinks of Jay, she thinks of us!" Edna said.

"So that's why Ninjago is falling apart." Ed said.

"Ugh. If I could take the wishes back, I would. But I can't. It cost me my friends, my brother, the possible love of my life, and most importantly the two people who cared for me the most. And now its up to me, and me alone, to stop the wedding and save Ninjago. One girl against a djinn and his entire army."

"Stop it. Stop making excuses." Ed cried, crossing his arms.

"Excuse me?" Nya asked.

"You're just like Jay. Everytime you try and talk about something serious, you make a joke and laugh it off. Now's not the time to be a woman of words. it's time to be a woman of action!"

"Ed! don't be so hard on her!" Edna said.

"She needs to hear this. The world is falling apart and she's eating soup!"

"I told you! it's just me!" Nya cried.

"Hush puppy! Jay's told me that you're one of the most friendly people he knows. You're telling me that you can't just scrap together a few new friends to help you out in a jam?"

Nya let out a small smile. Even though they were Jay's parents, it seemed like Ed and Edna were the parents that Nya never had.

...

"Good luck infiltrating the wedding!" Ed said.

"Thanks, Ed. You too, Edna." Nya said, turning to walk away, "I'll let you know how things go!"

"Be sure to bring our son back! And once you do, come over for a bite! It was great seeing you again." Edna said.

"Nya gave them both a pained smile, then turned around and summoned her elemental water dragon. She quickly jumped on its back and flew off into the distance.

"I still think you were too hard on her, Ed."

"That's why I married you, Edna."

 _Ooh, drama! Thanks for reading, and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Whenever that is, am I right?_


	34. Truth or wait wHAT

_Yoo! I'm back! And with a Tumblr! Uhh...this chapter kinda deserves a T rating. For one mention of sex. And a Star Wars reference. *shrugs* This one-shot is just pure crap that I thoroughly enjoyed writing._

RainbowLilzz: A game of truth or dare turns into a revenge party, period.

* * *

Truth or dare. A daring game of truth where you torture your friends with scandalous secrets revealed (thanks to the effects of HonesTea), trials of the mind and body...or with a spoonful of cinnamon.

Jay gagged and immediately spat out the cinnamon that Kai had dared him to swallow. Zane stopped him from choking by patting his back as hard as he could without breaking his spine. Kai laughed his ass off.

"Pipe down, Kai. It's Jay's turn next, so you might get chosen!" Nya said, passing Jay a tissue.

Kai gave Jay a smug smile, leaning back onto the bed. Jay wiped the cinnamon off the corner of his mouth, muttering profanities under his breath. Cole eagerly waited for the next dare. Lloyd shifted slightly away from the group, knowing things were about to get ugly.

"Fine...Kai! Truth or dare?" Jay asked.

"Eeh...truth." Kai said, shrugging.

"Alright..." Jay pondered, "Are you a virgin?"

"Jay! Seriously?! Why would you ask him something like that?!" Nya hissed.

"Yeah, Jay. You know what?" Kai said, starting to sweat, "Maybe I shouldn't answer that questio-"

"And besides, Kai is still totally a virgin! I mean, there's no way he would do something so extreme without at least telling me about it afterwards! Come on, Kai! Tell them!" Nya laughed, but everyone could hear the water pipes creaking.

"Well..." Kai said, biting his lip, "Maaaaybe I went to second base with Skylor two months ago during our date to the nightclub."

"YOU WHAT?!" Nya shrieked.

"We had protection!" Kai protested, waving his arms, "And Jay said he wouldn't tell anyone!"

"YOU TOLD JAY AND NOT ME?!"

"He came back from the date at 1:00 am. Without pants. Wearing Skylor's jacket." Jay said, folding his arms.

Kai would have defended himself, had it not been for the huge jet of water that burst out of the bathroom tap and completely wiped out Kai. After they peeled Kai off of the wall, it was his turn.

"Jay! Truth or dare?" Kai asked, shooting him a death glare.

"Dare!" Jay said quickly. He didn't want Nya to find out that the reason why he found Kai was that he was eating her pudding cup as a midnight snack. Sure, it wasn't as extreme, but it was a crime punishable by death to mess with Nya's pudding.

"I dare you to...use the first thing you pull out of Sensei Wu's closet!" Kai said, snapping his fingers.

"Kai, you know what happens whenever we look in that closet! Dangerous things that threaten our very existence and could potentially rip our readers into shreds with the right tools!" Zane cried, taking a step back.

"Too late, there he goes." Cole said, pointing to Jay as he closed the door behind him to get to Sensei Wu's room.

"Oh, great. And I guess I'm cleaning up again once again." Lloyd said, letting out a sigh.

Moments later, Jay burst back into the room holding a metal tube.

"Here we go! We have...this thing. Whatever it is. Hey, what does this button do?" Jay said, pressing a button on the tube's side.

Almost immediately a hot beam of red light shot out of the bottom of the tube. Everyone screamed and jumped back. Except for Cole. He watched in awe.

"Oh, whoops! I was holding that upside down!" Jay said, turning the lightsaber the right way up, "Right, so where was I? Oh yeah, using this thing!"

Jay started to swing the lightsaber in an out of control fashion. He was mostly joking around, but the lightsaber was cutting through the bunk beds like a hot knife through butter. Not very safe.

After a solid ten minutes of running amok with the lightsaber, Kai declared that Jay had completed his dare. Mostly because his head was two inches away from becoming soup from the lightsaber. Jay shrugged and threw the lightsaber out the window.

"Kai, truth or dare!" Jay said, dusting off his shirt.

"Uhh, Jay? You know we're here too, right?" Nya asked, "You're going to have to dare another one of us eventually-"

"Shh. Don't get in their way. Let them continue. It'll be fun." Cole said. To him, this whole situation was like Christmas.

"Maybe we should have invented a rule against double daring." Zane murmured.

"Maybe we should have just trained instead." Lloyd grumbled.

"Dare." Kai said firmly.

"Fine. I dare you to...uh...eat Cole's cooking!" Jay yelled, pointing at Cole.

Cole sat up and frowned. Suddenly, things didn't seem that funny anymore.

"Hmph, alright!" Kai said. Only Zane noticed the tiny bead of sweat dripping down Kai's forehead. This guy was scared.

Cole came out holding a saucer that was full of soup.

"What? Really only that much?" Nya asked, pointing at the saucer.

"Hey, any more and he'll be sent to the hospital." Lloyd joked. Kai, Cole and Zane exchanged a terrified glance. If he only knew.

"Alright, here goes." Kai said, swallowing the entire contents of the saucer.

...

The ninja walked out of the ER and slowly made their way out of the hospital, the majority glaring at Jay. Kai has been hospitalised, a result of Cole's terrible cooking.

"What? You guys seemed totally fine with him eating it before! He's going to be fine!" Jay protested, summoning his elemental dragon.

"I guess Jay's right. I mean, Kai only has to stay there for about...two weeks, right?" Lloyd asked. Nobody answered. Nobody wanted to say it first...but this entire situation was fricking hilarious.

As the ninja landed in front of the dojo, they noticed the flowerbed that was located under their bedroom window. Well, what was left of it, at least. It had been completely demolished, only a few petals and burnt stalks remaining. In the middle of the ashy patch, a lightsaber that was slowly melting the ground below.

"Jay...you _did_ turn the tube thingie off before you threw it out the window...right?"

"Whoops."


	35. Gun Fight

_Allow me to self indulge just for this chapter. Nobody recommended this, but hey! A girl's gotta have fun!_

* * *

Jay panted, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He took a step backwards, snapping a twig. Damn. The ninja were like hawks, just a tiny noise would be enough for them to swoop and claim their prey. He had to be careful. Or he could just panic and run. that sounded more like him.

He broke out into a sprint, panting as he passed the trees. He heard movement from behind him. He spun around and was greeted with a familiar face.

"Cole! Oh thank the stars, they didn't get you yet!" Jay cried.

"Shh! Remember, they could be anywhere!" Cole hissed, pressing a finger to his lips, "Have you seen Zane? We had to split up when Lloyd was cornering us."

"I didn't. You don't think they..."

Cole bit his lip. He did remember Lloyd chasing after the nindroid once they make a run for it in seperate directions. Zane being defeated seemed like a totally plausible solution for his absence. No. Cole knew that Zane was still out there. Somewhere.

Then they heard it. A gun being cocked.

...

Kai eyed his target from a safe distance. Jay Walker. The bane of his existence. If anyone was going to send that bastard to the Dark Island where he belonged, it was him. Nya gave Kai an approving glance and he grinned. Kai cocked his gun, preparing to fire. Bad move. Cole and Jay immediately heard the sound and looked towards Kai and Nya's hiding spot. They gave each other a frightened glance and dashed away. Crap.

"Sh*t! They're getting away!" Kai yelled, firing his gun. Cole expertly dodged the blast, letting a small smirk escape. Kai kept firing, but Cole kept avoiding the blasts.

Nya was starting to get impatient. She pointed her gun at Jay and fired. Cole heard Jay's cry and turned his head.

Jay was soaked with crimson. He fell onto his knees, then onto the ground.

Cole felt anger, bubbling deep from inside him. He whipped around pulled out his gun, screaming with rage as he pulled the trigger. Kai and Nya ducked as a barrage of blasts came from Cole's gun, but not before Nya got hit in the chest.

"NYA! I said that Jay was mine to end!" Kai yelled. There was no point in complaining. Nya was unresponsive since she was defeated.

Kai looked over the top of the bush he was hiding behind. Cole had disappeared.

"Great. Just...perfect." Kai muttered, gritting his teeth. He took off after Cole.

...

All Zane knew for sure was that he had to run. All Lloyd knew was that he had to take Zane down. They both knew that this wasn't going to be pretty.

Zane ducked as the blast barely scraped his hair. He bit his lip as he ducked behind a pillar. He peeked out and fired his gun at Lloyd, who managed to dodge the blast.

"Give up, Zane! I know your gun's empty! And I still have half a barrel left!" Lloyd yelled.

Zane glanced at his gun and winced. Lloyd was right. After the last shot, his gun was empty. Lloyd walked up to Zane and pointed his gun at him, Zane not even trying to run away. He gave Lloyd a terrifying glare. Lloyd smirked and went to fire.

A shot hit Lloyd on the back of his head. He fell to the ground, defeated. Cole wiped sweat off his forehead and looked at Zane, giving him a warm smile. Zane grinned. Then his face fell. Kai was sneaking up on Cole.

"Cole, look out!" Zane yelled.

Before Cole could even react, Zane pushed Cole out of the way. In doing so, Cole was saved, but Zane was hit. He collapsed onto the ground on top of Cole.

"Zane, NO!" Cole yelled, trying to shake Zane awake.

Kai slowly walked up to Cole and put the gun to Cole's forehead. A shiver went down his spine, as his last bit of ammo had been used up when he shot Lloyd.

"Game over." Kai said, pulling the trigger.

...

Cole face was doused with water, and he screamed. Kai laughed so hard he nearly fell over.

"Red team WINS!" Kai yelled in triumph, throwing his gun down. Lloyd chuckled, stood up and wiped his face.

"Great, now Cole, Jay and Zane have to do the dishes for the next two weeks!" Lloyd yelled, throwing his gun into the air with a grin on his face.

"Okay, fine, but I'm still pretty sure Nya cheated!" Cole said, pointing at Nya as she came out of the bush.

"What, _me?_ No!" Nya said, feigning surprise. It was true that Nya swerved a few water blasts out of her way. To be honest, Nya was terrible at water gun fights.

"Kai, I still believe using red and blue coloured water was a bad idea. Will the stains even come out?" Zane asked, sitting up and tugging at his red soaked gi, "Food colouring is notorious for staining clothing..."

"It's for effect, Zane!" Jay said, climbing out of the bushes, "It wouldn't be as cool if we just used ordinary water. The stains will come out! I think."

"Fair enough. But don't you believe we might have taken it a bit too seriously?" Zane asked.

"No." Kai said, "Why do you ask?"


End file.
